My Demons
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Madelyn Jones, a powerful and upcoming witch, moves to New Orleans to escape the demons of her past, but runs into new and possibly more frightening ones instead. When she begins to develop feelings for the biggest demon of all, a Hybrid Original named Klaus, she thinks that it can't get any worse. That is until the demons of her past come back to haunt her. Klaus/OC & some Marcel
1. The Big Easy

Extended Summary - Madelyn Jones, a powerful and upcoming witch, moves to New Orleans to escape the demons of her past, but runs into new and possibly more frightening ones instead. The city she thought was completely carefree and content is truly plagued by a tyrant of a vampire; Marcel. Determined to free the witches and beat the vampires, she meets some old friends and new along the way. But when she begins to develop feelings for the biggest demon of all, a Hybrid Original named Niklaus, she thinks that it can't get any worse. That is until the demons of her past come back to haunt her.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I know! A new story when I haven't updated my others in, well, forever? I know it's mean but I have just lost interest in Teen Wolf unfortunately. However, The Originals and The Vampire Diaries have been my favourites for ages! I just never got around to writing enough of a fic to post! Anyone enough rambling. I hope you enjoy.

 **Just some quick, important facts -**

This is an AU. Some things are different to better accomodate where I want this story to go. For example, there were five girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual instead of four, giving Davina more power. And Rebekah left Mystic Falls about two months prior to Episode 1 of the Originals and did some travelling before coming to New Orleans. Other differentiations will come to light as the story progresses.

Thank you my loves!

* * *

New Orleans was a beautiful, bustling city with festivities all day and music all night. Everyone was a grinning, love-struck fool, fallen for The Big Easy and its spectacular party scene.

It was the perfect place to take my mind off recent tragedies and the perfect place to start anew. I walked through the renowned French Quarter and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. The jovial atmosphere seeped into my bones, prying out any remaining despair and replacing it with a somewhat temporary - but nonetheless enjoyable - happiness.

The sun was flaming on the horizon, the city was alive with music and I decided to leave my worries behind me and enjoy the rest of my day. I could pick up my troubles on the way back to my new apartment.

I had pre-applied, and been accepted, for a job working in a small, souvenir store in the Quarter, but I didn't start for a month, giving me ample time to settle in and get unpacked. I didn't really need the money, I had inherited plenty as of late, but I had decided to put off college till next year and needed something to do in my spare time.

I strolled down the street, past buskers and happy couples. I spotted a man fiddling with a boom box and trying valiantly to figure out why it wasn't, well, booming music. I clicked my fingers as I walked past and suddenly it burst to life, spilling some derogatory, catchy rap song into the already loud street.

"Hey!" A man caught my attention as he brushed past. He held up a pamphlet which read 'The Abattoir - Where the party never ends'. "I'll see you there," he said, grinning. I laughed and grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand, but as I did my fingers brushed his own and an ice cold foreboding trickled down my body. My smile dropped, every muscle in me tightening. He felt like…like death. "You right?" he questioned, noting my abrupt change in demeanour.

I put on a fake smile, something I'd become very good at, and said, "Yeah of course. I'll be there." He gave me a charming wink and continued on his way, leaving me standing in the street and feeling rather terrible.

I continued walking, rather dazed, after a few moments, however I couldn't shake the cold and dreadful feeling. I decided that an investigation was in order. Perhaps he was some kind of witch - a bad kind.

 _No, even the most evil witches don't feel like that_. He was something else. Something I didn't know of.

I hated not knowing things.

Hastily, I made my way back home. I needed to change before heading to 'The Abattoir'. I nearly scoffed at myself. A mere day and I was already looking for trouble. Curiosity really was going to kill the cat.

I pulled open my fridge, a breeze of cold air skimming along my olive skin. I frowned. It was nearly completely bare - a half empty tub of butter, an open can of Coke and an old lemon. I would have to go grocery shopping, but in the meantime I pulled out the lemon and placed it on the bench. I lifted my hands over it and my emerald eyes fluttered shut.

My lips mouthed the words, "Sicut etiam ad aquam et ignem igne cinis elementi mutare itemei alii," unintelligible to any normal human's ears, but nonetheless a language that came fluently to me, having learnt it since I was a small child.

I opened my eyes and crimson lips stretched over pearl white teeth in a grin. A perfect, red apple sat in the place where the lemon had once been. I picked it up and sunk my teeth into it, strolling over to look at myself in the full length mirror.

My eyes were drawn to my black, tight dress. I glanced at my red apple and clicked my fingers, muttering a few more incantations. Between one beat of my heart and the next, the dress changed colour, from the midnight black to a perfectly rosy red.

 _Now,_ I thought, _I'm ready for a party._

* * *

The young witch paced restlessly, pushing a distressed hand through her stunning brown locks.

"Hey D-"

"Marcel!" She exclaimed when the vampire finally entered the room. "Finally!"

"What's wrong?" Concern immediately creased his face at her frantic demeanour.

"There's a witch using magic in the Quarter!" Davina rushed.

"Who?" he demanded.

"I don't know. She's not one of the New Orleans witches. She doesn't channel ancestral magic. She feels completely different. Marcel, she feels….powerful," Davina explained, her wide doe-like eyes staring up at her saviour, her guardian.

Marcel thought for a few moments, processing the information and deciding on what course of action to enact next. "What does she look like?"

"I drew her," Davina pulled down a large piece of paper, handing it to the vampire. The picture, a skilled drawing of a young, beautiful woman in black crayon, was all Marcel had to go on, but he was determined to find her. He snapped a photo of the art on his phone for easy access before handing the drawing back to Davina.

"I'll find her and I'll kill her," he promised, going to turn away. Davina reached out and grasped his arm to halt him.

"Wait! She's not like those other witches. She's not going to be that easy to kill," Davina insisted. "Besides - the old ones, the dangerous ones you told me about - just arrived in town and she arrives just days later? That can't be a coincidence. You should try and capture her, bring her back here and I'll question her."

"D, it's not safe-"

"Marcel, I'm serious. She's…she's something else. Something different. Powerful. And she knows what she's doing. We could use her," Davina said and when the vampire still didn't look convinced, she added, "They don't scare me, but I want the Originals gone. They don't belong here. And she just might be the advantage - or leverage - that we need."

* * *

The club was a pulsating, rhythmic creature, rearing its fickle head in time with the overtly loud music.

 _The last time I was somewhere like this was with Lucy,_ my brain insisted on bringing up my lost best friend. The grief at the re-arisen memory staggered me for a moment. We were so happy that night - over 6 months ago now. We thought we were so smart using our fake ID's, dancing with men far too old for us and drinking alcohol far too strong for us.

Now, as I pulled out the forged driver's licence that stated I was 21 instead of 18, I didn't feel a single thrill of joy. Slipping through the crowd, I attempted to re-feign the happiness that I had felt earlier that day, but now that the mood had melted away, it was near impossible to push it back together.

I instead decided to focus on the task at hand. I wanted to find that man and try and probe into the strange premonition I had felt earlier. I was good at that stuff and perhaps if I could get him drunk, I may even be able to enter his mind. It was much easier to do when someone was distracted or intoxicated, near impossible when they were on high alert. I thought, briefly, that perhaps I was looking for trouble that wasn't really there. The man, after all, could just be a bad person. Maybe he was just heartless - sometimes, witches could touch someone and feel the essence of their personality. But what he had felt was more than that…it wasn't his personality, it was his being, his very existence. A shiver passed down my spine.

 _No, I'm not imagining this. Whatever he is, it's real._

I swept my gaze across the writhing crowd of people. _It may be harder to find him than originally anticipated._ The strobing light threw off my vision and even then, there were over a hundred people. It was a strange place to have a club, really. There were a few staircases leading up to the internal veranda that wrapped around the whole second level. The large space of the bottom floor was what created the dance floor, with a bar off to my left. It seemed more like a kind of castle than a club, but it was rather endearing and clearly most of the people didn't mind.

I scanned the room vigilantly, trying to blend in. It was only after a few minutes of a part of my brain nagging me that I turned around and looked up. My eyebrows furrowed.

A built, dark-skinned, handsome man was standing on the second level, leaning on the balcony railing and staring directly at me. I shifted slightly, uncomfortable. I moved back through the floundering pack of bodies, trying to see if his gaze would wonder to someone else. But it didn't, staying firmly on me. It only left me for a moment as he pulled out his phone, looking at something before his eyes fell back on me. The sixth sense that only witches posses was telling me to leave, to go home and lock the door behind me. Five months ago I had ignored that sixth sense, that small conscience - and it had been a fatal mistake, one I would not make again.

I turned my back and as quickly as possible began squeezing between people to head for the exit. When I finally made it, I glanced back over my shoulder to see if the man was still looking at me, but he was gone, vanished from where he stood and no where in sight - not walking down a staircase or making his way through the crowd. Just gone.

My stomach churned nervously. I hurried out the door and into the fresh air of the night.

* * *

A/N: So what are you guys thinking? Good? Bad? Continue? Stop? Please **leave a review and tell me**! This will be a Klaus/OC pairing (perhaps with a few other flirtations thrown in there) but I will not rush it. It's not a slow burn as such but I will build it up and make it realistic. I hope.

Until next time my friends! Adios!


	2. Predator or prey?

It was cold, my breath appearing as white fog in the air, and I regretted not bringing a jacket.

I wrapped my slender arms around myself, clutching my purse, and began walking back toward my apartment. It wasn't a far walk - fifteen minutes or so.

My heels clacking on the pavement was the only sound. I found the emptiness of the streets strange, a stark contrast to how it had been just hours earlier, when I had wondered freely and confidently between the throngs of loud people. I had thought New Orleans was supposed to never quieten down.

I turned left, down a narrow street.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out all alone at night," a loud voice rang out from behind me, echoing off the high brick walls on either side of me. I froze. "Who knows what kind of predator could be roaming the streets."

I had grown up in a small town in California, a hundred miles from Sacramento. There, even if you weren't a powerful witch, you didn't need to worry about things like walking alone at night - everyone knew everyone and so hardly anyone dared to commit such unspeakable crimes as accosting a young girl on her way home.

I slowly turned around, my breath catching in my throat when I saw that it was the man that had been staring at me in the club. I wasn't scared as such - I knew what I was capable of and despite the small town I had grown up in, I was well accustomed to protecting myself - however, I could feel a sense of foreboding encompassing my body with every passing second.

"Predator's aren't as scary when you realise you're not prey," I shot back. He smirked, walking a few steps toward me.

"Sweetheart," he chuckled. "Everyone's prey to us."

I glanced over my shoulder and spotted two more figures behind me. I recognised one as being the man that had handed me the pamphlet.

 _I knew it! There_ was _something supernatural about him! Now I just have to figure out what they are._

"Who are you?" I demanded, looking back at the seeming leader of the group.

He chuckled again. "Would you look at that - a witch in my city that doesn't know my name!"

My heart skipped a beat. _Does he know who I am? Or just that I'm a witch? But how?_

"Marcel Gerard," he bowed with a flourish. "At your service."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll take my chances alone," I went to stride past him but he stopped me with a powerful hand to my chest, too close to my throat for comfort. He pushed me back with too little effort and too much strength. I stumbled slightly in my heels, but regained myself quickly, glaring at him with deadly hazel-green eyes.

"How about you just stand there and listen?" He suggested, in a way that was blatantly obvious that it wasn't so much of a suggestion rather than a command. "Now, let me explain. Magic is banned in the Quarter - as decreed by yours truly. From what I hear though, you've been practicing a few naughty spells. I'm sure you can see how this would be a problem for me."

"Banned?!" I exclaimed, completely confused as to how someone could have such a big ego. "You can't ban witches from doing magic! Are you crazy?"

"I can," he contradicted and suddenly his face changed, morphed into something else. Veins popped out from beneath his eyes which slowly turned red and dark. Fangs protruded from his mouth and his voice dropped lower. "And I have."

I gasped and finally fear managed to crawl its way into my stomach. I immediately knew what they were, despite the fact that I'd never actually seen one.

 _Vampire._

My mother had told me tales of the vampire that had killed my father. I had been a small child and the thing had caught him by surprise. He had been one of the most powerful witches in our coven and a vampire had ripped his jugular out.

I had always hated vampires for this sole reason, and this encounter with Marcel only strengthened that belief.

Any playful demeanour that he had put on before had dropped and was replaced by an eery anger, an obsession for control.

I looked over my shoulder once again. The other two were closing in on me.

"A couple of old friends of mine recently came to town, conveniently timed with your arrival," it was a question in a statement and gave no room for any argument.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I came to New Orleans alone and I don't know anyone here," I spoke the truth, but I could see in his dark eyes that he didn't believe me.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me. Just to confirm what you're saying is true," he began stalking toward me, his friends following suit.

"And I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," I replied, straightening my shoulders and focussing my mental state in preparation.

"I wasn't asking," he growled as he and his friends lunged for me.

"Neither was I," I muttered before raising my hands, my voice beginning to chant an incantation quietly. The three vampires fell to their knees as I broke bone after bone in their bodies. The once quiet night was filled with snapping and their shouts of pain. Marcel managed to stumble to his feet, his shoulder popped out of place and a snarl on his face.

"Gutture tuo in finem et non intrabit aer," I shouted and they all began to scrabble at their throats as I cut off their air supply, crushing their windpipes. Anger coursed through my veins, turning them to molten lava and my already burnt heart to a cold, ash rotten stone _. How dare they try to ban me - or any witch - from doing magic! It is our born right, it is what we live and breathe for! And these vile, dead creatures would dare to take that away?_

With one final flick of my wrists their necks snapped to the side and they all crumpled to the floor. They were dead - but I knew it would not last long. Soon they would re-awaken and they would be angry.

It didn't occur to me to kill them, to rip out their hearts or find some wood to drive through it. That kind of killing - the murder of people who weren't even conscious to defend themselves - wasn't in my nature.

Instead I kicked off my heels, picked them up and ran, as fast as I could, back to my apartment. When I finally arrived I slammed the door closed behind me and leant back against it, my breathing laboured.

I stood for a few moments, focussing on my breathing and calming my racing pulse.

 _I've been in this freaking city a day! A single day and already I've pissed off a clan of vampires!_

I momentarily considered leaving. Taking my unpacked boxes and going to Brooklyn like I'd originally planned. But something had _drawn_ me here, called me all the way from 3000 miles away. And now, hearing that Marcel was oppressing the witches and probably punishing them with death, I knew I couldn't just abandon them. If they wouldn't fight for themselves, then I would fight for them.

I strode over to one of my piles of boxes and flourished my fingers. The cardboard flaps flew open and I reached down and grabbed out my mother's grimoire. I knew my own spell book from back to front - I'd written it after all - and it didn't say anything about vampires. But I hadn't read through my mother's, it had been too painful since I lost her. There was probably something in there.

It was a large, old thing. My mother had had it since she was a teenager. I sunk to the floor, placing it on the coffee table and looking over it. I ran my fingers over the etchings carved in the worn, brown leather.

I opened the cover and I could feel the magic radiating off it, flowing into me. There were hundreds of pages, hundreds of spells and enchantments, snippets of information. It would take far too long to comb through it all. Instead, I raised my hands and closed my eyes. "Lamia immortui," I muttered. The pages began flicking quickly until finally it landed open, about half way through the book. My eyes scanned the page and information.

' _The Undead_

 _Vampires are bound by old magic in several ways, giving them several weaknesses; they cannot walk in the sunlight unless wearing an item spelled specifically for them by a witch, they cannot enter any home that is owned by a non-vampire without invitation and they are weakened by a herb that is like poison to their skin; vervain._

 _As servants of the Earth and nature, we, witches, are not privy to their mind control trickery. However, that does not mean that they cannot harm us. They are faster than lightning and stronger than steel. Their fangs are made for killing and that is exactly what they do. They are harbingers of death, undead as they are, they prey on the living, for we have what they never will; breath in our lungs, the beating of our hearts and the ability to grow old as nature intended.'_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the second chapter! I will try and update once every weekend with longer chapters than these first few hopefully x I should post chapter 3 tomorrow probably or maybe next weekend. We'll see x

 _Please leave a review_ and thank you to aliciasellers75 for being my first reviewer on this story!

Until next time, sayonara x


	3. Jardin Gris

A/N: Chapter 3 as promised. _**Please leave a review**_ and tell me what you're thinking! I found this little character form thing that explores a few traits about my OC and I filled it out and thought I might share it with you guys to give you a bit of a better look at Madelyn Jones!

Here it is:

Risk-Taker: Usually, unless it seriously endangers someone she cares about or could potentially put more guilt on her shoulders.

Ambitious: Not particularly.

Curious: Definitely

Self-Controlled: Not particularly, she can get quite upset even when she really doesn't want to.

Nurturing: Yes, she's always wanted to have children and she's always been a kind of mentor figure to those younger than herself.

Trusting: No, you really have to earn it, but once you do, even if you break it after that, she will always care about you and believe in you.

Honest: When it suits her to be. She will evade the truth when necessary.

Loyal: Very, to a fault. Once you have earned a place in your heart she will only betray you if she thinks she doing the right thing for either you or someone else she loves.

Affectionate: Very.

Romantic: Not particularly. Has never really had a boyfriend or been interested in that kind of thing. She was sort of always too busy.

Flirty: Can definitely come across as being, but doesn't really mean anything on her behalf.

Sympathetic: Generally, but not if you've done something bad to her or her loved ones. She can be quite brutal at times.

Altruistic (selfless): Often.

Optimistic: Not generally to be honest. She's a very realistic person.

Observant: Fairly, not particularly though.

Logical: Generally

Social: Mostly

Emotions: Somewhat controlled/ can be fairly unpredictable / can control her.

* * *

"You let her get away?!" Davina gasped when Marcel told her about the other witch.

"She was powerful, more than I expected," the vampire explained.

"I told you!" Davina protested.

"I know! I should have taken more guys with me," he sighed, running a hand down his face. "She's just a kid," he murmured, thinking back to when he'd first seen her. He'd nearly not believed his eyes when she'd just strolled right into his club - he had to check the photo of the drawing on his phone just to confirm that it was her. He was also surprised by her age. Whilst the drawing had been detailed enough to recognise the girl, it hadn't been quite comprehensive enough to allow him the knowledge of things such as her age, or specific, clear features. He had been surprised when he saw her. Taking into consideration how powerful Davina thought she was, Marcel had expected maybe a 25 year old - at least. Instead the girl that had walked into his club had been just that - a girl. He didn't think she even looked old enough to be served a drink, let alone killed for her actions.

Davina sighed, knowing what he was thinking. "Marcel, I know it's not easy. But no matter how old she is, she's a threat. And she needs to be taken out."

Marcel took in a deep, steadying breath and nodded. "I know. I'll find her," he promised. "And I'll bring her to you."

* * *

I had a plan. Well, actually I had a few jumbled ideas that could possibly form the basis of a plan, but nonetheless it was better than nothing. It went like this;

1\. Find the Quarter witches and figure out why they weren't fighting back.

2\. Figure out how Marcel knew I was doing magic

3\. Find out why Marcel banned magic in the first place.

4\. Drive Marcel and his friends out of New Orleans and/or kill them. Preferably just the former. The latter was the back up - a last resort.

I didn't know how many vampires there were in the Quarter, but my guess was a lot, considering they seemed to have the witches scared.

I spelled my necklace, a light, silver chain with an anchor charm dangling at the end. It had been my mother's before she gave it to me and it did exactly what the small charm implied. It anchored me. After I lost my coven, my magic had been completely unstable and it had taken me nearly three months to get it under control.

Now, the necklace served a different purpose. I spelled it to burn and glow when a vampire was near, using an incantation I found in my mother's book. That way I could at least know when I was in danger. Like witches, vampires were hard to spot amongst crowds. They blended in. The necklace would help me differentiate friend from foe.

Now, to tick off the first stage in my plan. I needed to find the Quarter witches. _Shouldn't be too hard_ , I thought, _considering half of them advertise their services as a tourist attraction._

I grabbed my shoulder bag and slipped my mother's grimoire into it, along with a few other items that I wanted to be on hand should any witch I find ask for proof of my loyalty to the witches.

I headed off to the Quarter, completely aware that Marcel and his men could appear at any moment.

The streets were once again filled with laughing people, completely oblivious to the war that was being fought in their city.

The fear and isolation I had felt last night whilst walking these streets seemed like a lifetime ago, suddenly, completely out of reach and unimaginable. I wondered how something that seemed so untroubled and fun could be so plagued by monsters. But then again, that's what people thought when they saw me smiling. They thought my smiles were a dedication of happiness, when they were in fact a well-planned act of war.

I stopped outside a small shop, 'Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop', printed in white on the windows in an arch shape. I glanced over my shoulder before pulling open the door and walking inside. The small bell at the top of the door chimed as I did.

There were trinkets and charms all over the place, hanging from racks and placed haphazardly on shelves. There were skulls that seemed to follow you with their eyeless sockets and dolls that seemed to move when you looked away. I traced my fingers over a carving on a wooden trunk and eyed some ridiculous crystal balls. The shop was dark and cluttered, but in an endearing, cozy way.

"Can I help you with anything?" A pretty, dark skinned girl behind the counter smiled at me as she unpacked some hideous, bright necklaces onto the bench.

I returned the smile and wondered closer to her. "I hope so. I'm looking for a specific herb, I thought you might have it. It's quite rare - vervain?"

Her eyes darkened slightly and I saw suspicion flow into their brown depths.

 _She knows about vampires._

"Vervain?" She questioned. "What would you need that for?"

I slid my bag off my shoulder and lay it gently on the floor beside my feet.

"Oh well," I tried to sound nonchalant, leaning over and resting my forearms on the counter, picking up one of the necklaces and rolling the beads between my fingers. "Say..poisoning a vampire?"

I looked up at her through my eyelashes and handed her back the necklace, ensuring that our fingers touched as she grabbed it and opening myself up to her. Her lips parted in a silent gasp as she realised what I was. Her shoulders tensed and she ripped away from me.

"You're a witch," she stated. The candles in the room suddenly flamed high and bright, as if someone had thrown gasoline onto them, momentarily casting the shop in a shadowy world of light. She glanced around in surprise at my blatant show of power, but I needed her to believe me.

"Yes," I agreed. "So are you. Now, why don't you tell me what's going on with the French Quarter witches? This is my first time in New Orleans, but I'd always heard that the covens here were powerful and strong. And yet I come here and I find you're all cowering under a vampire."

She was glaring at me now and I thought perhaps I should have gone with a more subtle approach. But, then again, I'd never been one for much subtlety.

"I'm sorry," she said, although her voice held no remorse. "I can't help you."

My eyebrows furrowed and I straightened up. "You don't understand," I protested. _"I'm_ trying to help _you_. Marcel said that he banned magic. Now I don't know how he knows when we're doing magic, but I want to help you stop him and free you-"

"You spoke to Marcel?" She questioned in disbelief. "If he caught you doing magic, even that little trick with the candles, you'd be dead."

"Yeah well, he tried. It didn't go so well for him," I said, pride trickling into my voice. Why were they so scared of this stupid vampire?

The girl's eyes widened and she took a step back, away from me. "He's going to be looking for you. You should leave town before you get yourself - and probably some of us - killed," her voice dripped with venom. "You need to leave. Now!"

I stared at her with round, emerald eyes and parted rosy lips.

With a huff of anger, I spun on my heel and marched out, yanking the door open and making the bell screech ridiculously loud. I stormed down the street in such a huff that I completely forgot that I'd left my bag sitting in front of the counter.

* * *

Katie pulled out her cell phone only minutes after the new witch had left the shop. She pressed speed dial and it rang a few times before being answered.

"Katie, hey, what's up?"

"Thierry," she smiled into the phone at the sound of her lover's voice. "I think I may have just found a witch that Marcel might be looking for. And," she looked down at the girl's bag which was now lying open on the counter in front of her. She knew the witch would soon realise her mistake and come back to collect the precious contents of the bag. "I think I know where she might be in ten minutes time."

* * *

I got halfway home, deciding to re-pick up my enraging mission tomorrow, when I realised I'd forgotten my bag in the Voodoo shop.

"Shit!" I shouted in the middle of the street, making a few people look my way. My head fell into my hands, my long, chocolate coloured curls falling down around my chest. With an annoyed and weary sigh, I turned around and strode back toward the small shop.

I pulled open the door once more.

The girl looked up at me from behind the counter and this time, as I entered, a smile didn't grace her lips.

"You forgot this," she held up my bag. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Thanks," I murmured as I took it from her. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out, looking behind me as I left, but the girl didn't catch my eye, sorting the stupid, ugly necklaces intently. I scowled and walked away from 'Jardin Gris'.

I barely got twenty metres when suddenly a set of hands grabbed me from behind and yanked me into a small alleyway, a cloth with a suspicious smelling substance on it - chloroform - covering my nose and mouth. Panic flared in my chest as I struggled desperately, trying to scream or do some magic, but I was too caught off guard and I couldn't concentrate even the slightest bit as I breathed in the drug and it began to fog my senses. The arms holding me, were like iron, gripping me tight against a large chest. In no more than a minute I was fading, fatigue making me slump in my captor's arms, as my eyes slid closed and unconsciousness took ahold of me.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Hope you guys liked it :) Thank you very much to the few people that reviewed on my previous chapters - it is very appreciated! Please tell me what **you think in a review so I can improve and you guys can encourage me!** I'll try and update within the next week!

Until next time, Au Revoir mes amies!


	4. The First Vampires

My head pounded, sending wave after wave of nauseating pain through my body. My hearing came back first, the shift of dusty floorboards, the sound of wind outside a window. Then my sense of touch. I could feel the soft bed beneath me, the light sheet covering my body and the pillow beneath my sore head. Finally, I managed to slowly blink open my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but after a few moments it began to focus. I was in an old, wooden-floored room. Dusk sunlight poured through a small, circular shaped window from up high on the also-wooden walls, illuminating hundreds of dust particles floating through the undisturbed air. The melting sunlight indicated that it was the late afternoon and the amount of time I'd been asleep - at least 4 hours. There was a set of cream folding panels that one would use to change clothes behind that I found terribly endearing. And off to the left of that was an easel, with a large paper canvas perched on it. Black, desperate scribbles marred the white paper. I thought it was a rather sad and lonely drawing.

My eyes lastly fell to an annoyingly familiar figure that was leaning against a wall, muscular arms crossed across his chest.

"Finally," he commented.

I groaned slightly as I pushed myself up on shaky arms. My whole body ached terribly and the world spun for a moment as I sat up. Fear poured into my body, accompanied by a burning rage that would probably only be satisfied with someones death. Namely, the arrogant vampire that stood across the room.

"Where the hell am I?" My words came out slurred as my tongue forgot how to work properly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He was mocking me and I sent him a venomous glare.

"I thought you were supposed to have enhanced hearing," I shot back, my words coming out clear and distinct this time. I pushed a hand into my hair, massaging my pain-riddled head lightly. "I said, where the hell am I?"

"Somewhere people won't think to look," he replied cryptically. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. A sharp, but not too painful, burning sensation made itself known on my collarbone, but I didn't pay it much attention, chocking it up to a side affect of being drugged.

"Descriptive," I muttered under my breath. "Look, I already told you; I don't know whatever friends you were talking about. I don't know anyone in New Orleans! And I'm _not_ going to stop practicing magic."

He pushed off the wall and strolled closer as I spoke, picking up a familiar, open book as he approached the bed.

"Really? See, I think you're lying," he replied. "In fact, I know you are." He threw my mother's grimoire onto the bed in front of me. It was on a page hadn't gotten up to reading yet, titled 'The First Vampires'. "I think you know exactly who they are, considering you wrote about them in your little cook book."

He thought the book was mine.

I quickly scanned over the contents of the page.

' _The First Vampires_

 _The first vampires were created with magic over a thousand years ago. They were a family, cursed to live an immortal life, plagued by an insatiable hunger. From them, stemmed all vampires that walk the Earth today.'_

But this was not the part that caught my eye. No, it was the writing and subsequent spell underneath that made my lips part in a gasp.

' _This magic is a servant of nature's work, and despite the fact that the witch who created this spell turned her back on us in creating these abominations, it is still only magic. And magic always has a loophole, a way to reverse the evil done. This spell will undo all of that evil. This spell reverses the magic that created innocent children into monsters, reverting them back to their form before vampirism - dead_.'

The spell below was complex, too complex for me to understand, even after having studied magic my entire life. It would take me a long time to figure it out but it was there, _it was there_.

"Do you realise what that spell is?" he pointed at it, his voice angry and tired of playing games. "That could kill an Original. Nothing else in the entire world that's left, can kill an Original, except that spell. So how about you tell me where the hell you got it?"

I gulped. _Crap._

* * *

Part of Klaus didn't want to believe - _couldn't_ believe it. _His child_. He never thought he'd hear or say the words, let alone that they'd be true. But he had heard its tiny heart, beating in that werewolf's stomach just hours previous. And he had told the witches that they could kill it. His head fell into his hands, guilt prodding at his dead and mangled heart. Niklaus tried to pretend that he didn't feel anything, didn't care for anyone, but the truth was he did. He was a vampire after all - and they felt everything ten fold. But how could he care for anyone when he always lost them? They always left him or were taken from him. _Not my child_ , he thought, _not my baby._

"Elijah?" His sister's voice was a welcome reprieve from his troubled thoughts. "Elijah!?"

The hybrid stood and walked into the foyer. "Sister," he smirked. "You've decided to join us."

Her eyes darkened at the sight of Klaus and she dropped her duffel bag onto the floor. "Where is my good brother?" she sounded exasperated.

"Right here," Elijah floated down the steps, a gentle smile on his face. He embraced his sister, who glared at her evil half brother over his shoulder.

"You called and I came," she sighed. "I was just heading to Chicago when I got your call. It sounded urgent. What's wrong?"

"I think you've done enough travelling for the past few months, don't you think Rebekah?" Klaus piped in. "Time for you to come home."

"I wasn't talking to you," Rebekah shot back, before her eyes landed once more on the composed man in front of her.

"We have some news that I thought I should share with you in person," Elijah explained.

"You called me all the way to New Orleans to tell me something?!" The blonde's voice rose in annoyance.

"Hayley, will you come down here for a moment please," Elijah called, his eyes not leaving his sister's for a single moment. A beautiful brunette girl appeared from a room and walked slowly down the steps, looking unsure. Rebekah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Who the hell is she?_

Elijah had secured Hayley's release from the witches, despite the fact that she and Sophie were still linked. He had agreed to their terms - they would take down Marcel and his empire on the witch's conditions. For now.

He had even managed to wrestle Klaus into agreeing somehow - he was going to apologise to Marcel for threatening to bite his right hand man, Thierry. Although he hadn't gone through with the act, Marcel had been quite annoyed at the threat. He supposed he had a right to be, but Klaus was sure that Marcel would welcome him with open arms after a heartfelt apology. Well, he was mostly sure.

"Hayley is a werewolf," Elijah was explaining. "And she is carrying Niklaus's child."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "What? No it's not possible!"

"That is what I thought. He's a vampire, he can't reproduce. Except he is not only a vampire, he is also a werewolf. The first hybrid. Sister, it is true. Somehow, it is true. That baby is his," he pointed to Hayley's stomach.

Rebekah looked to Niklaus but he refused to meet her eyes.

"This, Rebekah, Niklaus, this will be our salvation," Elijah declared and suddenly the nagging guilt that Klaus had previously felt intensified. He had planned to dagger his brother, to put him in a box and give him to Marcel as a peace offering. But seeing his older brother, standing and smiling with his sister - and the mother of his child standing mere feet away. Was it really possible that they could be a true, happy family again? Klaus wasn't sure and for the first time in forever, he decided not to risk it.

He would place the dagger, that currently rested in his jacket pocket, back in its hiding place and leave it there until he truly needed it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I thought I would post this chapter a bit early - although it is quite short. The end part there was a bit of an explanation of what was going on with the Mikaelson family. I hope everyone understood it. I guess I maybe made Klaus a little nicer in this fic which may seem a little OOC to you guys, but I promise he won't be nice for long! It's more to just accommodate the changes I've made and because it makes sense for this story.

 ** _If you could leave a short review that would be very appreciated!_**

The only major changes to the plot so far have been Rebekah's early return, which caused Klaus to not dagger Elijah. Also Klaus did not end up biting Thierry, only threatened to.

Thank you my lovely readers! Please leave a review before you go!

Until next time, Auf Wiedersehen meine Freunde xx


	5. De-vampirization Spell

"Look I didn't write that spell, my-"

Marcel cut me off, which made my blood boil with further anger. "See I don't believe you. And if I can't get it out of you, maybe my little friend can."

My eyes narrowed into slits and, deciding I had had enough of being interrogated, I raised my hand.

"Permoveo," I muttered, expecting Marcel to fly back against the wall. When nothing happened, except for a smirk pulling at his lips, I stared down at my hand in shock. "What the-?" I looked to a candle to my right. "Incendo," I commanded, but the candle stayed unlit. I turned my fear stricken eyes back to Marcel. "What have you done to me?"

"He didn't do anything," a new, feminine voice sounded. A beautiful, young girl with tumbling brown locks and eyes that could cut through steel, padded out from another room further on. "I did."

I could feel the power rolling off of her in waves. She felt wrong, different, bursting at the seams with magic that was not her own. _She felt like me._

"Who are you?" The words that were meant to be a demand sounded more like a plea as they left my dry lips. The pain in my collarbone that had previously been a dull ache began to intensify as she neared me until it was a searing pain that I could no longer ignore. Gasping, I grabbed the intricately decorated, hand held mirror on the bedside table and pulled it up. Looking in its reflection, my eyes widened.

"You little bitch!" I shouted, looking at her as she slipped her arms across her chest, looking satisfied at my reaction and slightly indignant at my name calling. She must have only been a year or two younger than me, but at that moment she felt a lot older.

And on my collarbone was a brand, a burn I knew all too well. It was a circle with a cracked half moon inside, carved into my skin by powerful, although not complicated, magic. It bound me to whoever cast the spell and I guessed that that would be the girl standing in front of me.

"I'm Davina," she said. "And I control you now. You can't do magic unless I let you and you can't hurt me without hurting yourself."

 _You've got to be kidding me._

She pulled out a pin and pricked her finger. I flinched as the exact same cut appeared on my own finger, blood bubbling up from the skin. I glared at her, wiping my finger on my shirt.

"Let. Me. Go," My voice dripped with promised-peril and yet the witch did not look fazed.

"I will," she said. "Once you've done something for me." Her brown eyes looked down to my mother's grimoire. "You're going to teach me how to do that spell."

I stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was crazy, before barking out a laugh. "You think _you_ could perform a spell like this? What are you - sixteen?" I shook my head. "This was my mother's spell! She was the leader of one of the most powerful coven's in America and I'm not even sure she could have performed it! Do you see this here? Do you know what it is?" I pointed to a binding knot in the spell, my finger brushing along the paper and leaving a light blood smear from where Davina had cut our finger's.

"It's a blood sacrifice," she replied.

"Not just a blood sacrifice - a human sacrifice. You have to kill someone for this to work!" I slid my legs off the bed and placed my feet on the cold floor below, standing up and taking a step towards Davina. "Even if you did that, there's no way you could complete the rest of the spell. You're not experienced enough - hell, I don't even think I'd be able to complete that spell and I've been studying witchcraft my entire life." I looked back at it. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I know that your magic is dulled and repressed at the moment, but I also know that you can still feel my magic. You can feel how I strong I am. I'm strong enough to do anything," she declared and there was suddenly a wind in the room, blowing our hair making the bed sheets flap. Marcel looked proud and even my eyes shone with admiration. She was young, but hell if she wasn't powerful.

"You are strong," I agreed. "But that spell doesn't just require strength, it requires perfect control. And you have next to none. We're linked on more than just a physical level. I can feel you straining to keep it together. You're holding too much - and one of these days it's going to split you in half. Now, I don't know how you have this much power, whether you're like me or-"

"Like you?" Marcel interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

Davina leant slightly against him and said, "I told you. She's not like the others. She's different."

"Different how?" he demanded, his eyes piercing me. I clenched my jaw.

"It doesn't matter," I told them. "I can't help you. If you attempt that spell, it'll kill you. And at the moment if you die, I die, so I'm not exactly inclined to let you have a crack."

"I'm powerful enough to complete that spell. And if you think I don't have enough discipline, fine," she stepped forward until we were practically chest to chest. I was slightly taller than her, but I realised we looked fairly similar - tanned skin, brown hair. The biggest difference was our eyes. We could have been sisters.

My chest ached.

"Teach me," she commanded.

"Control over the kind of magic you possess isn't something you can learn over night. It could take years to hone your power enough to complete that spell," I informed the stubborn girl.

"Then we better get started," she shot back. She turned back the vampire behind her. "Marcel you can go. I've got this covered."

He looked reluctant to leave us alone, so she added; "She doesn't have magic, she can't hurt me without hurting herself and I've spelled this room. She can't leave without my permission," the little devil looked back at me with a challenge in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything," Marcel commanded.

"Wait!" I called out to him. "Where is my necklace?" I demanded, my fingers sprawling out over where my anchor necklace should have been hanging around my neck.

"You mean this?" Davina opened a draw on her vanity mirror and pulled out my glowing, pulsing necklace.

"Yes," I growled. "That. Give it back."

She sighed and look at Marcel. He gave a small, sharp nod and she tossed it to me. I caught it and fastened it around my neck as glowed. It was hot against my skin, but it felt reassuring.

He kissed her on the head, making my eyebrows furrow in confusion, before disappearing in the blink of an eye. The necklace's bright light dissipated as he got further away.

"Why are you with him? He's a vampire! And from what I've heard he doesn't exactly treat witches in this bloody town very well!" My voice softened slightly as I forced myself to calm down. "Is he forcing you to do this? Does he have something over you?"

"He isn't forcing me to do anything!" Davina protested. "I hate the witches! They can all die for all I care."

Shock poured over my face. "How could you say that?" I would have given anything in the world to be able to save my coven, I would never have wished harm upon them.

She walked over to the canvas and easel beside her, picking up a piece of charcoal and rubbing it between her soft fingertips. "You asked me how I got all of this power," she turned back around to face me. "I'm a Harvest girl."

It took me a few moments to remember my studies about other types of coven magic. _Ancestral magic._

"That's not-..people haven't done Harvest rituals in centuries," I protested.

"Yeah, well," the piece of charcoal began hovering in the air as she used her magic. "My coven was getting desperate." It fell back into her open palm.

"You shouldn't still be alive," I pointed out, suddenly weary of the girl. How was she not exploding? "How many different witches power's do you have in you?"

"Five, including my own," she replied.

"Your body is not designed to hold that much power at once," my emerald eyes were round with disbelief. "You can't hold it for much longer."

"I won't need too," her voice was suddenly furious and, realistically, I didn't blame her. I knew the way Harvest rituals worked; they sacrificed innocent, teenage witches to strengthen their bond to their ancestors. Supposedly the girls were supposed to resurrect, but considering it hadn't been performed for hundreds of years, it was impossible to know if that was true or not. "Soon the New Orleans witches will loose their power and I'll be free."

"Why didn't they kill you? Why didn't they finish the ritual?"

Her face softened thinking of her saviour. "Marcel," she replied simply. "He saved me. That's why he banned the witches from doing magic, that's why he's so hard on them! Because they deserve it! They murdered four of my friends and would have done the same to me if it wasn't for him!" I could feel her rage, flowing through her and in turn, through me. Now that we were linked, I could feel all the emotions racing through her as if they were my own.

"It's you," I murmured. "You're how he knew I was doing witch craft."

"If anyone in New Orleans does witch craft, I know about it. I hate the witches, but do you know who I hate more? The first vampires, the Originals. They don't belong here. And you're going to help me get rid of them."

I sighed - this little witch really was persistent.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't really give a crap about the vampires - kill them all for all I care! I'll teach you how to do the spell, but the moment you know it, we're done. You undo this stupid binding spell and let me go."

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

"Try again," I droned on in the same voice I had for the past day as I leaned back against the wall, my chin resting on my fist. Davina's utter frustration was boiling high and I knew she was going to explode any moment. She kept her cool and focus longer than I had expected, certainly longer than I would or had ever been able to.

She took a deep breath in and focussed on the cup of water in front of her.

"Now, try and take out each individual drop until the cup is empty," I instructed for what must have been the thousandth time. My tongue was getting tired of forming those same words.

Her eyes narrowed and, slowly, a drop of water lifted from the cup and dropped onto the table as Davina used her magic. It was the first time she had actually managed to get a single drop rather than just knocking the whole thing over. I straightened up as her face lit up.

"Keep going," I encouraged. Another drop began to shakily lift out of the cup, hovering for a moment before…the whole cup tumbled over, spilling onto the floor. Again.

Davina let out a screech of frustration and the whole room gave a shake, glass clattering and the bed frame shivering at the rush of power that came with her sudden outburst of anger.

"This is stupid!" Davina declared as she jumped to her feet. "Why am I taking out each individual drop when I could knock over a bath of water easily - an entire ocean!"

I pushed myself to my feet as well, my limbs protesting from sitting on the cold, hard floor for so many hours. "You're powerful - I get it! I'm not trying to get you more power, I'm trying to each you control, trying to teach you the amount of intricacy that the de-vampirization spell requires!"

"De-vampirization?" She questioned, light amusing momentarily covering the annoyance in her eyes.

I rolled my own eyes. "You know what I mean. Every tiny detail with that spell has to be completely correct for it to work, every ounce of your magic has to be directed to the exact right place, every incantation that leaves your lips has to be 100% accurate! Or that spell will explode in your face and kill you!"

She let out a long breath and picked up the cup, walking into the adjacent bathroom to refill it. She came back and sat down once more, concentrating on the cup. Well, I've gotta give it to her - the kid's got determination.

* * *

"I don't know man, three Originals in my city - just doesn't sit well with me," Marcel admitted to Klaus as they walked down toward the parking lot under the morgue, a dark coloured van with the word Coroner printed along the back. Marcel had just run into Rebekah before his trip to see some newly - and accidentally - turned vampires. Seeing his old flame had been unexpected and unappreciated. The gorgeous, blonde Original was a trouble he could do without.

"Elijah won't give you trouble - he's rather pre-occupied as of late. Rebekah on the other hand," Klaus smirked at the man he had once considered a son and now considered his enemy, "Well Rebekah's a different story."

"I don't know why you can't just stick a dagger in one of them - you've never had any qualms about doing it before," Marcel pointed out. "Where'd this new sense of family loyalty come from?"

 _Perhaps from the news that I have a child on the way._ Klaus was moments away from snapping at Marcel. Who was he to question Niklaus's intentions or means? Who was he to question Niklaus at all?

Marcel could see the Hybrid's temper flaring and so immediately backed off, not wanting to anger his old friend and risk some torturous retribution. He lifted his hands in surrender. "Ok, Ok. I got it. Siblings stay intact. Just keep them under control."

Marcel turned to the van and his guys yanked the doors open. A man and a woman - no older than twenty three - were sitting in body bags, clearly having died with vampire blood in their system from Marcel's club's feast the previous night. They both looked like deers caught in a set of headlights, scared and confused out of their minds.

Niklaus's plan was going perfectly.

Marcel grinned and proclaimed, "Welcome to the land of the newly dead!"

* * *

"If all you wanted from me was to tell me that our bastard of a brother knocked up some werewolf - then I'm leaving!" Rebekah declared as she strode out of the sitting room of the plantation, her older brother following hastily after.

"Rebekah please we need your help with this! We are fighting a war to get our home back and for the first time in a long time Niklaus is finally on our side!" He used his vampire speed to appear in front of Bekah, blocking the doorway and not allowing her to leave. "We need to make this city safe again so that when our niece is born we can protect her," Elijah was practically begging but he would happily do so if it meant keeping his family together. In fact he would do near anything if it meant keeping his family together. When he saw his sister still hesitating, he added, "Please Rebekah."

She sighed. "Fine. Just until the city is safe for our niece. I won't stand to be around our back-stabbing, narcissistic half brother for longer than that."

* * *

Davina pushed her hands through her hair and stood up, rolling her shoulders. "I need a break. My head is killing," she admitted. I agreed hastily. I was suddenly feeling very sorry for all of the teachers that I had had in the past - it was bloody hard trying to teach something so difficult!

She disappeared into the bathroom beyond and I stood as well, pushing my waves of hair back into a pony tail. "Do you have a hairband?" I questioned loudly.

"On my dresser!" She called back. With a sigh, I let my hair go and strolled over to the dresser, opening the first draw to check. I didn't spot a hairband, but my eyesight was drawn to her iPhone. I chewed my lip for a moment, glanced at the closed door to the bathroom and snatched it up. I prayed desperately that it wouldn't have a passcode on it and joy blossomed in my chest when I unlocked it and it didn't. I clicked on the 'Phone' option, my fingertips hovering over the numbers. And then I froze. My heart slowly sunk in my chest as my limbs turned to jelly. Disappointment, harsh and abrasive, cut through me like a hot knife. Even when I heard the bathroom door open and felt Davina's anger at the sight of me with her phone, I didn't make a move to cover my tracks, too stuck in the moment to bother.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded, ripping the mobile from my grasp. "Did you call anyone?"

I didn't answer at first, slowly taking a few steps back till the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed and I lowered myself down onto the mattress.

"No," I murmured. Her eyebrows furrowed - she could feel my mind-numbing sorrow sweeping through me like a title wave.

Her voice was more gentle when she next spoke, "Why not?"

I pushed back tears desperately. "Because," i said and gulped on a suddenly parched throat. "Because I thought, who should I call? And then I realised…I have no one to call. No one at all."

Sympathy was evident in the young girl's eyes and she cautiously, as if I was an unpredictable animal ready to pounce, moved toward me. "What about your coven? Somebody had to teach you everything you know. Or someone in your family? You said that that was your mother's grimoire."

I slowly shook my head. "They're all gone," was my only reply.

"How?" she asked, after a few moments of silence.

My eyes fluttered closed. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of my own emotions - I was drowning and I'd never properly learnt to swim.

I thought I had gotten past this paralysing fear of utter and complete loneliness, this bone-aching pain and misery that had plagued my every day for nearly three months after I'd lost my whole coven. I thought I'd gotten past it.

 _You were wrong,_ I thought. _Perhaps you'll never get past it. Perhaps this guilt that you feel, will weigh you down for the rest of your life._

I finally looked up at Davina. "Death takes things from us. It does not ask or leave people behind or grant your pleas to bring them back. It takes them. And it leaves you. Alone," I stood up. "That's how."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's going a little slow and there hasn't been any Klaus/Maddy yet but I promise it's coming ASAP. I'm still setting up relationships and building Madelyn's character though.

 ** _Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and of this story overall in a review! It would be very much appreciated!_**

I'll update by this weekend again hopefully!

Thank you my lovely readers, Vaarwel mijn vrienden xxx


	6. Origins

A/N: This is a really big chapter guys! After 5 chapters I basically reveal everything about Maddy and her power to you at once. I just think it works better that way so that you guys understand. This is predominately a flashback chapter. I hope it makes sense to you guys. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Davina slept deeply that night. She was exhausted from trying and trying to hone her magic. I was attempting to teach her everything I had learnt as quickly as possible so she would release me, but I had hardly listened myself to most of my classes. I'd always been a natural, always picking up spells quicker than everybody else, learning the incantations with impossible ease. I had not known why. My mother had. And 5 months ago, I had found out.

 _They came at night. It was a Thursday and it was dark. Darker than most nights. A new moon floated in the sky. Out in the forest, where our community, our coven, lived, the stars were easily seeable, undisturbed and not out-glowed by harsh city lights. The stars shone, proud and bright, connecting together to make unintelligible constellations._

 _But not that night._

 _That night the animals were quiet, the wind did not stir and the witches were restless._

 _I'm not sure who died first - and I suspect I will never know. But what woke me were the screams of my best friend. Lucy lived in the house next door and I was jolted out of my sleep by her loud, desperate pleas for mercy. They were not answered and by the time I leapt to my feet and raced to my window, I could not hear her anymore - her throat must have been cut by then. Adrenaline came with crippling fear and I didn't know what was going on. Were we being attacked?_

" _Jonathan!" I shouted. I raced into my older brother's room but he wasn't there._

 _I ran back out and straight into my mother, who's cheeks were streaked with tears but face was as strong as steel._

" _What's going on?" I demanded, scared and confused._

" _Go back into your brother's room. Climb out the window and run. Get in the car and drive until you are at our beach house. Do not come back here, do not call us. If any of us survive, we will come and find you. If we do not…" She kissed me on the head._

 _Questions and pleas spilled from my lips but she quietened them swiftly._

" _Go, my flower. Now," she commanded, taking off her anchor necklace and clasping it around my own neck._

" _Where is my brother?" I cried. Her warm hands rested on my shoulders._

" _If he's not dead already, he will be soon. He heard our coven's screams and foolishly went to help. I tried to stop him but it was no use. I will hold them off while you-"_

" _No!" I screamed horrified and cutting through our harsh whispers. I pushed her hands off of me. "I will not leave him."_

 _I brushed past her and raced outside. The air was bitingly cold, but I did not feel it, nor the pain as I raced across the yard in bare feet._

 _The door to Lucy's house flew open as I raised my hand. I did not miss a beat as I sped inside. The sight that met me made me gag._

 _Lucy, a girl I had known since the day I was born, the girl that had been my dearest friend, closest confidant, lay dead on the floor, her lifeless eyes staring into the space beyond._

 _My hands flew to my mouth, trying to muffle the scream that escaped my throat._

 _I jumped as her father suddenly was thrown down the steps, landing at my feet. He was alive, but very barely._

 _A shadowy figure, dressed in a long, black robe with a hood covering his face, slowly descended down the stairs. He took a step at a time, his back straight but shoulders relaxed._

" _Motus!" I shouted, raising my hand. But the man simply raised his own hand, easily deflecting my weak spell. I stumbled back, confused. He was clearly a witch, but why, why was he trying to kill all of us?_

 _That was when Talia, one of my mother's friends and one of our strongest witches, burst through the front door. She stumbled in shock when she saw the sight before her. Her once white shirt was covered in crimson blood and she looked hysterical._

" _Madelyn run!" She shouted but the shadowy figure raised his hand and she began convulsing and shaking, blood pouring from her mouth before she hit the floor, dead within seconds._

 _It took a few moments for me to feel the effects. At first it was a slight tingling, but then it grew and grew until my entire body felt as if it was burning. My head pounded and my body shook. I fell to my knees._

 _I thought I heard the man laugh in delight and say, "You're her," before grabbing Lucy's father by his hair and slowly driving a dagger into his heart. This served to make the pain intensify._

 _Tears leaked out of my eyes. The pain was crippling and all I could do was grip my head and pray that he killed me soon. At first I thought he was doing it to me but I soon realised that it was something else - something was happening to me._

 _I sobbed in pain, begging someone to make it stop._

 _Then, my mother appeared in the doorway. "Eum procul." Her voice demanded the authority it deserved and the figure stumbled backwards at the hit. My mother continued chanting as he slowly sank to his knees and she made her way toward me. As he groaned in more annoyance than pain, his head in his hands, she crouched beside me and cupped my cheek._

" _What's happening to me?" my voice shook, along with the rest of my body. "Why is he killing us?"_

" _You're absorbing their magic," she looked to Talia, lying dead on the floor. "In a few moments you will have a sudden burst of power. Focus on the beach house and use the transportation spell."_

 _The pain was beginning to subside but for some reason I felt different. Energised._

" _I can't. I'm not strong enough to do that spell," I protested. The man was beginning to rise again as the spell wore off._

" _You are now," my mother assured me. "There's a letter in the mailbox there. Read it. Now go."_

 _She helped me to my feet. I could feel molten lava coursing through my veins, my head pounded and I felt like I'd just run a marathon and yet I also felt like I could easily run another._

" _Come with me," I pleaded._

" _I'll hold them off," she promised me._

" _Them?" I questioned desperately._

" _GO!" she shouted, pushing me away. I slowly took a few steps back, bumping into Talia's dead body as I did._

 _I looked at my mother for the last time and she was beautiful. All steal and porcelain and never ending power. She was infinite despite her mortality. I will always remember her that way, as she turned and faced death as brave as one can be. As she fought him off valiantly but to no victory, to no end. No end, except my survival._

 _I ran, leaving her behind. In the street, surrounded by the houses of my murdered coven, I stopped. I looked at the Tully's house across the road. Blood covered an entire window and I heard one of their children wailing desperately._

 _I was useless, not strong enough against these demons. Selfish._

 _I closed my eyes and focussed on the beach house. I could feel power and energy thrumming through my body. It was new and old, mine and someone else' s - all at once._

 _The Tully front door flew open at the same time I heard my mother scream. I glanced back over my shoulder but forced my legs to take a few steps forward, to keep me from simply running back into the house and dying along with her._

 _Another figure appeared in the Tully's doorway. It walked out of the house and onto the front lawn, dragging Nathan, the Tully's six year old son, with it._

 _I raised my hand and began chanting, "_ _Cor suffocant et ascendet super guttur tuum," your heart will come up your throat and you will choke on it._

 _It was not a spell, as such. It was a declaration of anger and fury and desperation. A wish that the power flowing inside of me wanted to grant. And so it tried._

 _The figure stepped forward, dropping the child to the ground carelessly. She pushed down her hood and revealed her face. It was flawless in design, beautiful and ivory, with cascading waves of flame coloured hair pouring over her shoulders. She coughed slightly, more mocking me than anything, some red blood tainting her lips at my spell but it somehow didn't effect her beyond that._

 _Despite her beauty, she moved unlike anything I had ever seen. Graceful, yet inhuman. A creature born of hatred and blood._

" _I can feel you," she said, her voice wisps on the wind, a song with an offbeat tune. Unnatural. "You are like me."_

" _No," I immediately spat. "I am nothing like you!"_

 _The ground began to shake beneath my feet. Laughter tumbled from her lips, devoid of any actual happiness or glee._

" _But you are," she protested. "Can't you feel it? The Earth trembles beneath you at your rage." She stopped for a moment and considered. "Perhaps you aren't like me. Not quite - not yet. For the Earth does not tremble at my wrath. It responds."_

 _And suddenly the wind was alive and nearly blowing me over. The skies opened above me and rain poured down as the ground quaked violently. I was thrown to the floor as it did. Her power was astounding. I could feel it, rolling off of her in waves. She slowly walked toward me - no, perhaps walked is not the right word. Sauntered. Treaded. Strode. Slithered._

 _She came toward me and crouched beside me. I looked into her eyes and never in my life have I seen such darkness. Such void. There was nothing. Just death and decay. She did not want to hurt people or cause them pain as such - she just did not care, not in the slightest, not ever. It didn't bring her joy because she did not feel emotions. And somehow that was even more frightening._

 _Briefly, for a fleeting second, I felt sorry for her. What must have happened to her to make her into a thing like that? Something so powerful and so beautiful and so, so completely dead. Monsters, after all, are rarely born and often created._

 _And then she turned and silenced Nathan's wailing, snapping his neck with a flick of her fingers._

 _Sympathy was snuffed out by pain and rage. My body began to ache again and I held back a scream as the little boy's power entered my body._

 _My mother had sacrificed herself so that I could live - I would not waste that opportunity and have her die in vain. I could feel my strength diminishing swiftly and knew I needed to act._

 _The woman placed her hand over my chest, over my mother's necklace, digging the anchor charm painfully into my skin._

 _I envisioned the beach house as my head spun. I gathered every ounce of magic in me - and at that moment there was a lot - and I muttered the words, "Salvum I alicubi."_

 _The woman - creature, thing - smiled, a razor sharp grin that you could cut yourself on. "Don't worry," she sang. "I'll be seeing you soon my darling."_

 _The world turned white and for a few blinding and terrifying moments I was free falling through some kind of limbo where time and space didn't quite exist. And then, with a thud, I landed outside the beach house. It was a six hour drive from my coven's community, from where I had been only moments previous and over a half hour drive to the nearest, small town. There was no one around for miles._

 _For a few minutes, I lay with my cheek pressed against the cool sand. I was cold by then - freezing actually, but my body did not shiver. I watched the waves of the beach in the near distance lap against the shore._

 _I finally managed to drag myself up onto the front porch and then inside the house. I passed out on the carpet floor of the living room and stayed passed out for three days._

 _When I woke, the sadness and anger and confusion was so much that I screamed and screamed and screamed until my throat was raw and I had no tears left to shed._

 _Then I hobbled out to the mail box and opened it and inside, dusty but still intact, was a letter._

I opened my eyes and only then did I realise that I was crying. I looked across the bed Davina and I were sharing, looking at the sleeping young witch. I could feel the heat of her leg pressed against mine and I realised that she was the first person that I had spent more than a fleeting moment with, at a cash register in a supermarket or a business meeting on my mother's will, in over five months.

I quietly slid out of bed, walking over to my shoulder bag that I had collected from that stupid voodoo shop, the whole reason I was in this mess.

I unzipped one of the pockets and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, opening it. It was slightly crushed and had tear stains on it, but no matter what happened to it I would never, ever throw it out.

I read it, for what must have been the millionth time;

 _To my flower, my sunshine and beautiful dove._

 _My daughter._

 _I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. If you are reading this then I am more than likely dead. The family that I created in order to protect you, is more than likely dead._

 _I have not been honest with you, not because I didn't want to, but simply because I wanted to keep you safe. It's all I have ever wanted. All I will ever want._

 _You are not a witch. At least, you weren't born one. When you were born you were human and your father and I were overjoyed. We did not care if you carried the witch gene or not. You were our baby and we loved you._

 _Then your father was murdered. He was torn from this world right in front of you, an infant at the time. But you already know that story. It's the part after that I never told you._

 _When your father died, his power did not go back into the Earth, as most witches is supposed to. Instead, it went to you. This is because you are a siphon, at least, a kind of deviation of one. You absorb the energy of witches that die in your presence. You will for the rest of your life. There is no 'fixing' it or curing it. It is who you are, etched into your DNA and I would have you no other way. And no matter what people tell you, no matter what they call you or what they say, you are not an abomination or devil spawn. You are my child and you are innocent._

 _When I discovered what you were, I took my rightful place as leader of our coven, replacing your father. Back then it was smaller, but overtime I made it larger, stronger, all to protect you. I built a sheltered, secluded community. One that hopefully, if the day ever comes, will protect you with their lives._

 _I told no one what you were, not you or even your brother. Unlike other siphon's, your magic is complete and will not run out. It becomes your own, connecting itself to you. Because of that, I knew you could live as a normal witch, pretend that you weren't what you were. You could do that easier if you believed if yourself._

 _It was for this reason that I named you my heir for leading our coven, instead of your brother, despite the fact that he was older. I believe that if you are their leader, even if they discover what you are, they will still protect you. I hope._

 _But our coven is not the only danger you face._

 _There are others._

 _A sinister coven of witches, with power like your own - strange, abnormal, coming from different energy sources. They call themselves the 'True Witches' but in all honesty they are the true abominations, the ones that choose to use their power for destruction. They will come for you, but they will not take you. I will die before I let them have my sweet girl. When you absorb other witches power at first it will be painful but then you will have a momentary burst of energy, where you are powerful enough to do nearly any spell. But be careful, my child, for this will not last long. After your body takes in that amount of energy it will need rest and you will have to get to safety before you pass out. Please. Please get to safety._

 _I am looking at you now, a red cheeked, smooth skinned 11-year-old, scribbling messily on a sketchpad. You are so beautiful and pure and innocent. If there are God's watching us, then they will not let anything harm you. If not…I hope I am enough to fulfil that job myself._

 _You are already a talented witch. The magic you inherited from your father already knows the spells and incantations that the other children are struggling to learn. You are picking them up as if you knew them in a past life. I suppose, in some ways, a part of you did._

 _I believe that you carry a part of your father with you now. I hope you inherit his wisdom and calm, his optimism and charm._

 _He would have loved you, no matter what._

 _If these are the last words I ever get to say - or write - to you, then know that I love you. Know that if I died for you, then it was worth it. You were worth it. Are worth it. Will always be worth it._

 _You will never be alone my flower - not truly._

 _Love,_

 _mum._

A ragged breath flew from my mouth and I, with gentle fingers and tear blurred eyes, folded the piece of paper back up and slipped it back into my bag.

 _You will never be alone._

The words rung familiar in my head and my eyes suddenly widened.

I had been wrong. Davina was not the first person I had spent more than a fleeting moment with since my coven's slaughter. I _did_ have someone to call.

A friend, a colleague I had met whilst waitressing in a diner in the small town not far from my beach house. She had been my only human connection, the only person I had talked to, really talked to, in the months after my family's demise. She also knew I was a witch, and although she was human (or so I thought), she was resourceful - a terrible waitress - but smart.

I glanced over my shoulder at Davina's still sleeping form and went over to the draw I knew her phone was in. She had locked it this time, but her efforts were futile. I'd seen where she'd placed the key. I crept into the bathroom and lifted the mat on the floor, sliding the key out from underneath.

I walked back over to the desk and unlocked it, taking out her phone. I went back into the bathroom, closed the door and typed in my only friends number.

It rang a few times before her familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Who the bloody hell is calling me at 3 in the morning?"

Relief flooded my body and I smiled, despite the recent flood of tragic memories. "Rebekah," I breathed. "Thank god."

* * *

A/N: Wooowee! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Some really big reveals there. I hope you guys understand everything about her. _**Please leave a review with any comments or questions!**_

Love you all, maikai po o koʻu mau hoaaloha x


	7. Rescue Mission

A/N: Hey guys. So I got a review from militato 123 saying 'Might be good to put a lil summary of the last few chapters, no idea wat this chapter or story was about lol' and I'm sorry - I'm not quite sure what you mean? Did anyone else have this problem - that they aren't understanding what's going on? Millitato123 - You did read it from the start right? Anyway - just wanted to clarify that this is making sense! So here we go.

* * *

"Rebekah," I breathed. "Thank god."

There were a few moments of tense silence before she hesitantly replied, "Madelyn?"

"Bekah, you have to help. I know you're probably angry with me and I know that I just left three months ago without saying goodbye but I can explain myself later-"

"Explain yourself?!" I was right - she was definitely angry. "You up and leave, no explanation, no goodbye and now you want my help?! I thought you were dead! Or you'd run off with some boy!"

"I know," I put my head in my hands, gripping the phone tightly, my knuckles turning white. My eyelashes brushed the tired hollows under my eyes as I closed them. "I'm sorry but you have to understand I-…I thought I was putting you in danger. Please Rebekah…you're the only person I have."

She didn't reply for a long moment. I held my breath, not daring to utter another word.

"Where are you?" She finally caved. I let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "Look, I'm in New Orleans and this stupid little witch-"

"Wait what?" She cut me off once again. "You're in New Orleans?"

I hesitated, confused. "Yes..Why?"

"Have you been in New Orleans since you left?" She demanded.

"No, I just arrived a few days ago. Before that I was..all over," I said, unsure where her line of questions were headed.

"But…I'm in New Orleans," she said. "My whole family is."

I stopped. "Coincidence?"

"Never."

"Look, we'll figure it out after ok?" The sun was beginning to poke over the horizon, casting dark, orange shadows across the pale tiled floor. Davina was probably going to wake soon. "Some little witch has got me locked away in an attic. She's under the influence of some arrogant vampire guy."

"Vampire?" Rebekah's voice immediately changed, stiffening. "What was his name Madelyn? What did he look like?"

"His name's Marcel. He introduced himself all cocky and 'I'm so much better than you' like."

"Madelyn I'm coming for you now. Do not provoke either the witch that is holding you captive nor any vampires that you may encounter. Please-please just be safe a little while longer," her voice was desperate now, scared perhaps even. Not for herself, but for me.

"Rebekah wait! How do you-? I don't understand! You don't even know where I am!" I protested, my voice accidentally raising.

"I don't need to. I only need to know where bloody Marcel is," I could hear her walking through a door.

"Bekah don't! Do not go looking for him! He will kill you!" I was near shouting now. _Oh god,_ I thought. _No, no no. I won't let her get killed for me. Not someone else. I shouldn't have called her._

She barked out a sarcastic laugh. "He can have fun trying. Don't worry love, I'll be fine."

"What are you talking about?" I felt tears rise to my eyes. "I don't understand."

"He's not the only vampire here," she sighed. "Maddy, there's something I need to tell you. I'm-"

"You liar!"

I was suddenly thrown back against the bathroom wall, the wall splintering at the impact and pain shooting through my back. The phone shattered to the floor as I slipped to the ground, groaning in pain. I looked up at Davina's furious face, her arm raised. She winced as the pain that resonated through my back also flowed through her.

"God I actually believed that whole story about you having no one - hell I pitied you! But you're just like all the rest of them," Her eyes were blazing with a hatred that seemed unnatural for such a pretty face. "A liar."

"You're keeping me locked up here, working for a vampire and you expect me not to try to escape?!" I cried out. "Davina I want to help you! But I don't want to help Marcel!"

I felt the mark on my collarbone begin to burn as my magic strained to be free, to be able to protect me and for a few moments I thought it may succeed, but eventually the spell binding Davina and I and locking away my magic, won out.

"Don't act as though you care about me! You don't! None of the witches do! You say that you don't want to help Marcel, but he's the only one that ever helped me - against people like you!" I could tell she wanted to cause me pain, to make me suffer and bleed - but she couldn't do so without hurting herself.

"I'm not your enemy. I'm sorry - about what the witches did to you. It was wrong and it must have been horrible. But that doesn't mean you side with a vampire! They're not natural - they go against everything witches are supposed to work towards! Balance."

"It doesn't matter! Vampires are people - just like us! They have feelings and people they care about - _Just like us!_ Marcel saved my life. Nothing you say to me will change that," she was a stubborn little thing, but God did I admire her. She stood up for what she believed in. Stood up for herself. In other circumstances, I thought we would have been fast friends.

"Ok. Ok," I relented. "Davina I'm not against you. I didn't lie to you. I didn't think I had anyone…but my friend she.." I dropped my head into my hands. Rebekah had been about to tell me something before Davina had interrupted. What was it?

"She's coming for you," Davina assumed.

I looked up at her. I admired Davina - yes. But if she hurt Rebekah, I didn't care if I didn't have my magic - I'd kill myself and her along with me.

* * *

Rebekah was fuming. Furious. Anger blazed through her undead body as she strode toward the restaurant that she could see Marcel was sitting in with a blonde woman.

She didn't care that Marcel had no way of knowing that Maddy was her friend - her dearest friend - he should never have laid a finger on her. And now he was going to pay for it.

Rebekah flung open the doors to the restaurant.

"Where is she Marcel?" She demanded, walking around to stand in front of the couple's table.

Marcel sighed and sat back. "Hello to you too. Came, Rebekah," he motioned to the girl sitting beside him. "Rebekah, Cami."

"I see you still have a thing for blondes," Rebekah's voice was venomous.

Cami barely got in a word of protestation before, in a flash, Rebekah had Marcel pinned against the wall, a hand around his throat.

"Tell me where she is!" Rebekah squeezed his throat painfully, ignoring the stupid human shouting behind her.

"Who are you talking about?!" He yelled.

"Madelyn! Teenager, brown hair, probably the most powerful witch you'll ever meet," Rebekah snarked. Marcel's eyebrows furrowed.

"How the hell do you know her?"

Rebekah's patience snapped and her hand tightened. "Tell me Marcel or I will kill you!"

There were a few moments of silence and Rebekah remembered how it had felt to have his body pressed against her own, his lips on hers.

"No," he contradicted. "You won't."

She faltered, looking at the man in front of her and she let her hand slide from his throat.

"Perhaps you're right," she admitted, letting him think he'd won for all of 5 seconds. Then she was over by Cami, pinning an arm against her throat and pushing the human back against the wall. "But I will kill her," there was a conviction in Rebekah's voice that ensured if she didn't get what she wanted, heads would roll.

Marcel immediately put his hands up in surrender. "Let her go!" This somehow infuriated Rebekah more - he clearly cared about this stupid human. "You won," he walked toward them hesitantly. "I'll take you to see Madelyn."

Rebekah let her arm fall from around the blonde's throat.

"What the hell are you people?" Cami gasped desperately. Rebekah didn't even spare her a look.

* * *

We were both still sitting on the bathroom floor when Davina finally spoke. "I know you're not a normal witch. You're different. I can feel it," She said. "Is that why you're so determined to maintain balance? Because you think you upset it and you want to…fix it?"

I let out a long breath. "Maybe," I admitted. "Maybe I just…don't want what happened to me to happen to others."

She hesitated before she asked, knowing that I wouldn't really want to answer, "And..what happened to you?"

I ran my fingers over the lines between the tiles. My head felt like a whirlpool, thoughts like a million different stars that couldn't quite form constellations. "I lost everyone I ever cared about," I finally admitted, my voice strained. I looked up at Davina. "I was left completely alone, with no one I cared about and no one that cared about me." I reached out and lay my hand over hers. "I don't want that to happen to you."

I didn't know this girl - not really. I'd been with her for no more than four days but for some reason I felt like we were the same, like she was the one person in the entire world that could possibly understand me. I tried to blame it on the link between us - after all, we could feel each other's emotions. But it was more than that. We were in the same situation - nearly. And since the incident - the night I lost my whole family - I hadn't told anyone what had happened. Rebekah new general, brief details but I never told her how it made me feel. But Davina was different. She was young and where there should have been carelessness there was fear, where there should have been joy there was sadness, where there should have been family and friends, there was emptiness, filled only with the vampire that saved her life.

"I get it," I murmured. "You and Marcel. You lost everything and he was the only thing you gained. The only thing you have. That's what Rebekah was - the girl I just called. Before that night…I had never felt real fear or sorrow. And since that night…it's all I've felt."

She searched my face with her big, brown eyes. I could feel as something inside her broke. She slowly rotated her hand under my own, linking our fingers together. "I know," she said and I knew she meant it because she did - _she knew._ "I'm sorry."

I gave her a small, sad smile and opened my mouth to say something - although I'm not sure what - when voices came from outside the attic, before Marcel's booming voice declared, "Got to ask the lady of the house!"

Davina and I scrambled to our feet. I walked out, ahead of Davina.

"Bekah!" I called, racing forward to where the tall, blonde stood, just outside the attic threshold. I was so close to her when suddenly I ran into an invisible barrier. _Dammit!_ I thought, _I'm locked in the room!_

"Maddy," Rebekah's eyes were stricken.

"Invite her in," Marcel commanded Davina.

"Come in," Davina obliged. The moment she was able, Rebekah stepped into the room and threw her arms around me. I responded swiftly, holding her tightly.

"Are you hurt?" She immediately questioned when we pulled back. I shook my head.

"No," I breathed. "No, I'm ok."

"She's an old one, isn't she?" Davina spoke from behind me and I turned to look at her, my eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't tell me that." Her eyes were accusing once more, the moment that we had had previously in the bathroom having vanished.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"She's a vampire. One of the first ones," Davina said. "Is that why you didn't want to teach me the spell? Because you thought I'd use it on her?"

I looked back at Rebekah. "You're a vampire?" I breathed, hardly able to believe it. How hadn't I known? How hadn't I felt it? I had spent over two months with her and whilst I had suspected she was different - after all she knew about the supernatural and accepted my being a witch easily - I had never thought she could have been that; a blood-sucking undead monster! And one of the oldest, the strongest as well!

"Maddy I'll explain everything," she promised. "But first - Marcel, I am leaving here with her, whether you like it or not."

"I don't take orders from you or your family," he declared. "Not anymore."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed and she went to take a menacing step forward when Davina spoke up, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Rebekah turned her glare to the youngest person in the room. "Who the hell are you?"

I placed my hand on my blonde friends shoulder. "Don't," I warned her.

"Davina," the witch replied.

"What has he done to you?" Rebekah demanded of me.

"Davina and I are connected Bekah. She's blocked off my magic and anything that happens to her, happens to me," i explained.

"D, I think it's time for Rebekah to leave," Marcel said. "She hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

Davina cocked an eyebrow and with a glance, Rebekah was thrown back against the wall.

"Stop!" I shouted, lounging toward Davina. Marcel caught me however, holding me tightly. I struggled against him as Davina threw Rebekah around the room and then finally out the window.

"No!" I shouted.

"She'll be fine!" Marcel yelled over the top of me, forcing my body back against the wall and pinning me against it with his hands. I felt helpless without my magic and I hated it, hated it, hated it. "She's an Original, stronger than you can even imagine. A bump on her head will heal in seconds. The snapped back though..well that might take a little longer."

"If you think I'm going to teach your little weapon how to kill the First Vampires when my friend _is_ one then you're crazy!" I shouted in his face.

"You'll teach her or you'll be locked up here with no magic for the rest of your life," he threatened.

"Fine," I spat. "Keep me locked up. I won't hurt my friend and so long as Davina and I are linked - you can't hurt me." I leaned closer and could feel his warm breath on my face, his nose nearly brushing mine. I didn't miss the way his eyes darted down to my lips, but I did ignore it. "And if you do unlink Davina and I to try and hurt me…you'll be dead before you can blink."

"Really?" He taunted.

"Marcel," Davina interrupted. "She's going to be awake soon."

The vampire slowly backed away, his hands sliding down my arms as he let me go. Then, suddenly, he was gone and it felt like I could breathe again.

I looked over to Davina. "I didn't know," I said. "That she was a vampire…I don't know how, but I didn't."

"She lied to you," Davina pointed out.

"She's still my friend," I replied. Davina opened her mouth to say something but then Marcel appeared, carrying Rebekah in his arms.

"You need to wipe her memory of the location of this place, D," Marcel said and I scowled. I wanted to protest, but instead I was caught up in the way Marcel gently lay Bekah onto the bed, pushing some strands of long blonde hair out of her face.

He took a few steps back to stand beside me as Davina sat down next to the Original and began chanting over her. I could feel the magic Davina was using and we were so closely bound I wasn't even sure if it was mine or hers. Perhaps both.

After a few moments, Marcel spoke lowly, as to not distract the little witch. "Rebekah's not the target. I would never hurt her - not really."

I looked at him, although he refused to meet my eyes. "You care about her. "

"I have for a long time," he admitted.

"If she's not the target..then who is?" I questioned.

He paused, as if debating on telling me, before he finally turned to face me, leaning a shoulder against the wall. "Her brother - or brothers if need be."

Rebekah had said her family was in town. She had spoken about them frequently with me, mostly with disdain and annoyance, and yet I could tell that she loved them dearly.

"Why?"

"Because this is my town," he said vindictively. "And they've taken enough from me. But not this, not what I've built here. Rebekah's not the threat that needs to be eliminated… Along with New Orleans, she's the prize."

I licked my lips before placing a hand on his chest and, using all my strength, pushing him harshly back into the wall. I knew he could rip away any moment he wanted, but he didn't.

"Let's get one thing straight," i spat. "You can take down her brothers, keep your stupid city - but Rebekah is not and never will be a _prize_."

* * *

Rebekah slowly blinked open her eyes. She was lying on a comfy, soft bed in a dizzyingly familiar room, although with her head as fuzzy as it was, she couldn't quite place why it was familiar. She slowly turned her head to look at Marcel.

"Welcome back Rebekah," he said. "You were out for quite awhile."

"Where am I?" Her head pounded, like it had been scrambled. "How did I get here?"

"You upset Davina," Marcel replied. "I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with."

"Is this my old room?" She questioned as it dawned on her.

"Well it's mine now," Marcel said. "Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine and Madelyn's mine until I feel like letting her go. What was once yours, what was once your brother's, it's now mine." He turned and walked toward the door before turning back. "And don't ever touch Cami again." He walked out and slammed the door closed behind him.

 _Shit,_ Rebekah thought. _What if he hurt her? What if he hurt Madelyn?_

 _He wouldn't dare,_ another part of her mind rebelled.

She needed to get her friend back - and fast.

* * *

Rebekah stormed in through the front door as Niklaus walked down the steps of the elegant mansion.

"Marcel has my friend," she declared. "He has her locked up, using her. She called me and I managed to find out where she was. I saw Marcel's secret weapon that you've been going on about."

"Well don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" He demanded.

"It's not a what. It's a who. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen and…I've never felt power like that."

"A witch."

"She's not just any witch! She has a spell on Madelyn - one of the most powerful witches in the world! To be able to do that…She's something I've never seen before. And now she's linked to Madelyn…If she can access Maddy's power, than she'll be truly unstoppable. We have to get Madelyn away from her. Without her magic, Maddy is defenceless and they must need her for something. I just don't know what." She took a step closer to her brother. The brother that betrayed and back-stabbed and whom you could never trust. "Nik, you have to help me get my friend back. If not for me then for yourself. If Davina has access to Madelyn's power and Marcel is controlling her…she could destroy all of us."

Klaus only needed to consider it for a moment. "Where is she?"

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak but stopped short, thinking hard and coming up blank. "I-I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Klaus's eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion.

"That clever bitch wiped my memory of the location," Rebekah replied. "Marcel possess a weapon more powerful and bigger than an original and he has my closest friend!"

"What is going on?" Elijah appeared at the top of the staircase. "Rebekah?"

"Elijah please. Marcel has my friend and she's in trouble. I don't know where she is and I don't know what he's going to do with her," Rebekah looked thoroughly upset and neither brothers liked seeing their sister upset.

"Well then," Elijah fiddled with the cuff on the sleeve of his shirt. "It appears we're on a rescue mission then."

"Yes," Klaus smirked. "It looks like we are."

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter so far whoop! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Big shout out to the user Roheline for all their really, really kind reviews!

I promise that Maddy and Klaus will finally meet in the next chapter so get excited!

 ** _Please leave a review - it would mean a lot to me!_**

Ka Makani koʻu mau hoaaloha! love you guys x


	8. Masquerade Gala

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long - school has been crazy! But it's holidays now so I will definitely be pulling more chapters out! if anyone was wondering - I (personally, of course) picture Madelyn as Barbara Palvin (with brown eyes). You should look her up on google images haha. Here we go!

Also - really long chapter because of such long wait! Yay!

* * *

My head hung precariously off the bed, my long, brown hair swaying beneath me, the tips just touching the wooden floor boards. My legs rested atop of Davina's as both our bodies shook in laughter.

"You made him naked?" She questioned in between fits of laughter.

The blood had rushed to my head and so it took me a few moments of giggles to answer. "Technically we put a cloaking spell on his clothes but yeah, essentially. He never spoke to us again but it was so worth it."

"You and your best friend were such bitches," she was smiling as she said it and I sat up to look at her.

"You have no idea. We were even more horrible to the teachers," I chuckled. "All the witches in our community went to this little school together in the hall and oh my god - it was nightmare! For the teachers, anyway. It was hilarious for us. Lucy and I were always the worst," I grinned.

"You have to teach me how to do that cloaking spell," she commanded. "But first," the playful look on her face dropped and she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed my mother's grimoire. "This spell."

I groaned in frustration, flopping back against the pillows.

"Come on Maddy! The sooner I can do this spell, the sooner you can get out of this dusty attic," Davina said.

"How can I teach you a spell, that I myself probably couldn't perform! I can't help you if I don't have my own magic!" I protested.

Davina sighed.

* * *

"So, Niklaus, what have you planned to rescue the girl that Rebekah is currently so fixated on?" Elijah queried as he peered down at his younger, half brother, who was sitting behind his desk.

"I'm not fixated Elijah. She's my friend," Rebekah protested.

"And what makes you think I have a plan?" Klaus shot back, although his expression gave away clearly that he definitely had a plan.

Rebekah barked out a laugh. "Please, brother. You may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolic."

Klaus smirked. It was true. "Well.. my plan to free your witch friend is..to ask Marcel to release her."

The two siblings waited, staring expectantly at their brother. They waited some more.

"Please tell me that's not the whole plan," Rebekah's eyes were wide and Elijah's eyebrows had climbed high on his forehead.

"Well there's always a plan B," Klaus added.

"And what, pray, tell, is plan B?" Elijah reluctantly asked, as if afraid of the answer.

Klaus's smirk grew. "War."

* * *

"I want to trust you Maddy," Davina said, sincerely. "Really, I do…but I don't know you. The last time I trusted witches…it nearly got me killed."

"Being without my magic is killing _me_. I hate it! We'd still be linked and you could re-activate the repressing spell whenever you wanted!" My stomach churned with guilt. Regret. "I want to help you and get out of here. It's not like I can undo the spell that links us. Only the person who cast it can and that would be you."

Davina let out a long breath. I hoped desperately that she couldn't feel my guilt, radiating off of me in waves. I had a plan. And it did not involve behaving as well as I was implying. Tonight, a rare meteor would be passing over New Orleans. If I could get my magic back, then when the meteor was at its peak, I could channel enough power to break the link between Davina and I - and then it would a simple matter of undoing the boundary spell that was locking me in this room. No other witch would have been able to break the kind of spell that Davina used to bind us - it wasn't like an ordinary binding spell, it used both of our blood and a whole lot of power. But, I was no ordinary witch and paired with the power from the meteor…I hopefully had a chance.

I didn't want to hurt Davina - in fact it was the last thing I wanted to do. And if I was honest, I really wouldn't mind taking out the Original vamps - except that I know knew Rebekah was one of them and I wouldn't do anything until I had talked to her. Until she had explained herself. Besides, I did not appreciate being kidnapped and drugged. Not even if I was growing fond of my captors. _Captor,_ I corrected myself. _I am not growing fond of Marcel as well. No way._

"I bought you guys pizza!" Marcel called out as he walked up the stairs, carrying two pizza boxes.

 _Okay,_ I allowed myself, _maybe a little._

"Thank God," I groaned. "I am starving!"

I practically stole the pizza box out of his hand, flinging it open and picking up a delicious smelling piece. "No wonder Davina's so skinny - we don't get fed enough!"

Marcel looked genuinely panicked for a few moments, as if he had forgotten what it was to be human and how often we had to eat - as if he thought that he may have actually been under-feeding Davina.

I picked off a piece of pineapple and threw it at him. "I'm just kidding," I smirked. He let out a breath and rolled his eyes, turning to Davina.

"I'm throwing a little party tonight at the Compound, donating a big cheque to the city, but if you need anything just call and I'll come straight away," he promised. I lifted my eyes from my food to look at him.

A party? I hadn't been to a party in way too long.

"The Compound?" I questioned.

He ran his eyes up and down my length and suddenly I felt exposed in Davina's little dress - it felt like he could see right through me, like he knew what I was planning. I shifted uncomfortably.

"The first place I saw you," he said. The Abattoir - it must have been.

 _Well,_ I thought to myself. _I'm crashing a party._

* * *

"So Marcel, as predicted, denied your request for Madelyn's freedom and your plan is to use this Katie witch, whom told Marcel's right hand man - her boyfriend - that Hayley was in the quarter, to do a spell in order to save her beloved Thierry from Marcel's retribution, to create a large enough spell in order to hide Sophie's locator spell on Madelyn," Elijah summarised.

"Just listening to the complexity of that makes my head hurt," Rebekah complained.

"And how exactly are you going to convince your friend Marcel to put Thierry in enough danger that Katie will have to use that much magic?" Elijah questioned Klaus.

"Already got it covered, brother," Klaus assured him. "Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches. I have drained and compelled one of Marcel's men to get bit…" His red lips stretched into a sinful grin. "Violent. Which should be the proper motivation for Thierry to break Marcel's biggest rule; killing another vampire. From there it's just the simple matter of planting a bit more damning evidence against Marcel's right hand man and Marcel will have to punish him." He turned to his sister. "Don't fear little sister, your friend will be safe soon."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "Why are you being so helpful? You don't even know this girl and yet you're going to such lengths to save her?"

Klaus feigned innocence. "I'm just trying to help my sister gain her only friend back."

Rebekah's eyebrows furrowed - she didn't believe him for a second.

* * *

"You can't tell Marcel that I'm giving you your magic back," Davina warned. "He'd never let me. He doesn't trust you."

I hesitated. "Do you?" I asked.

 _Please say no. Please say no. If you say no, I won't feel nearly as guilty. It'll be for her own person gain if she says no - it'll be because she wants me teaching her the spell to move along quicker, not because she thinks she can truly trust me._

Davina pursed her lips. "I think so."

I let out a long breath. _I can't do this,_ I thought. _I can't betray her._

But I had too. I couldn't trust what Marcel said - I had no way of knowing that he wouldn't force Davina to use that de-vampirization spell on Rebekah, and I wouldn't risk her getting hurt - dying.

"Do it," I told Davina.

She locked her brown eyes with my own and placed her hand over my collarbone, where the sigil was. Her palm was soft, unlike mine which was marred with scars from using blood spells.

"Exsolvo," she murmured.

All of sudden, like a punch to the stomach, the air from my lungs was driven out. I could feel as my magic returned back to me. It was like a dam had broke, after straining for far too long. It raced through my veins, filling every single one of my cells. I hadn't realised how empty I'd felt without my magic until I'd gotten it back. I could feel it at my fingertips and through my legs, it flooded my body, saturating me until I was oozing with magic. And with the magic came the bond. I had thought it was strong before, but now suddenly it was everywhere - I could feel Davina. I could feel the way her own magic was bursting from her. Her body wasn't designed to hold more than one witches power, not like mine. I was born to absorb other witches power. Hers was…destroying her.

I stumbled back and she quickly caught me, lowering me onto the bed.

My breathing was rapid and the attic began to shake.

"Madelyn?" Davina questioned, unsure what was happening.

I closed my eyes and centred myself.

 _Control yourself,_ I commanded. Sometimes the magic was too much, too strong. My body may have been born to withstand having 5 or 6 witches powers in me at once, but my mind had not.

The attic stopped shaking and I opened my eyes.

"I'm ok," I assured her. "It's alright."

"You can't control it either sometimes," she looked desperate for someone else to relate to her. She had, after all, been on her own in this for so long. She had Marcel, sure, but he didn't have any idea about witchcraft, what it felt like.

"I couldn't," I admitted. "Not for a long time. But I can now. And I can teach you," I promised. Davina smiled and I couldn't look at her glowing, trusting face for a moment longer, so I stood up, glancing at my feet. "But first, I'm thirsty. Is there anymore soft drink left?"

"I think you drank it all."

I walked over to the small fridge that was tucked into the far corner, opening it. I pulled out the half empty bottle of red soft drink and poured some into a cup. I glanced over my shoulder, but Davina was busy studying the spell in my mother's grimoire.

"Somnium," I murmured very quietly, waving a hand over the cup. It cast a sleeping spell over the drink, meaning whoever drank even just a few sips would fall unconscious.

Davina's head snapped up. "Did you just use magic?"

I feigned a smile and held up the bottle and cup. "Yep. It was practically empty before. I just refilled it a bit," I lied.

"Wait, how?" Davina immediately asked.

"I'll show you! But first, you gotta try it," I held the cup out to her and hoped she didn't notice my hand was shaking. "See if I got the taste right."

She didn't hesitate before taking the cup and raising it to her lips, drinking a long sip. She looked at me and her eyebrows furrowed for a single moment before her eyes slipped closed and the cup dropped to the floor, the liquid splashing out. She fell back onto the bed, my sleeping spell taking effect immediately.

She would sleep for at least a few hours and it wouldn't affect me because it wasn't harming her in any way, shape or form. It was just like falling asleep - only with a little extra prompting.

I tucked her into the bed properly and ran my hand over her hair.

"I'm sorry Davina. This is what I had to do," I said, partially to her, partially to myself.

I would have to come back to unlink Davina and I when the comet was at its peak, so all I grabbed to take with me was my wallet and the pamphlet that Marcel had left with us to his party; 'Masquerade Gala'.

 _Perfect,_ I thought. _Now all I need is an outfit and to break that barrier spell._

I walked up to the boundary and hesitantly lifted my hand, pressing it against the invisible barrier. At first a slight shock ran through my hand and up my arm - it wasn't painful as such, but something close - before it sort of just became uncomfortable. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Solvo impedimentum," I murmured, as if trying not to wake Davina despite the knowledge that she wouldn't wake for the world in the next two or so hours. I groaned in frustration when my spell didn't work. Generally only the person who put up the barrier spell could take it down. But Davina and I were still connected. _If I could just channel her power…_

I focussed on the link I could feel between us, the spell that tethered not only our magic together but us, as people. I focussed on her and then on the boundary spell. I could feel, beneath my still raised hand as the spell slowly began to disintegrate until, with a guilt-heavy stomach but somewhat excited, beating heart, I walked straight out the door.

* * *

"It's nice," The shop assistant said as we both stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah," My tone indicated that I wasn't really agreeing. "But it's not…"

"Killer?" She suggested.

"No," This time, I was agreeing. "It's not killer."

She grinned. "I've got just the dress for you." She disappeared out of the large changing room - big enough to be a small bedroom - and I unzipped the white, long dress, pulling it off of me.

She came back in and all I saw was a flash of deep red before she was slipping a new dress onto my body. It laced up at the back and she tightened it slightly before stepping back.

"Now that is definitely killer," she declared.

I ran my hands down the front of it. _Killer,_ that was certainly one word for it.

The adjective I would have chosen was - well..gorgeous. It was completely crimson, strapless and the same, flowing silk all the way to the floor.

"I'll take it," I commanded. The girl reached forward to undo it but I held up a hand to stop her. "I'm wearing it." I handed her my credit card - I didn't bother to check how much it was and I didn't care. My bank account was full to the brim after all the money I'd inherited.

"I'll grab you a pair of silver heels that go perfectly with that dress," She added before disappearing once more.

I rubbed my sweaty hands together and pretended it was from the heat of the bright lights above me and not my nerves.

* * *

The Compound looked vastly different to the last time I'd been there. There were contortionists and dancers swinging from ropes above, confetti raining down around the mingling people, all dressed eloquently to impress a host that more than likely wouldn't glance twice at them.

I brought my silver, detailed mask up to my eyes, tying the ribbon around the back of my head.

I strode, slowly into the throng of people, the music loud and all around me. My eyes sought out a girl on a podium, draping a yellow snake across her shoulders.

 _Wow,_ i thought. _Marcel really went all out._

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see a familiar blonde walking straight out of the party. I tried to swiftly make my way over to her, calling my friend's name. "Rebekah!" But she was gone before I could reach her and, looking over the crowd, I spotted Marcel glancing around, his gaze wondering dangerously close to me. I wasn't ready for him to know I was there. Not yet. If he found a way to lock my magic up again before I could unlink Davina and I..I would be in big trouble.

I quickly turned on my heel, making my way over to the bar and leaning down, half hiding behind a man that was leaning on the counter.

The bar tender slid up in front of me. "1 Vodka please," I requested, leaning lowly on the bar, resting on my elbows. The bartender turned away.

"Hiding from someone, love?"

My gaze snapped up to the man beside me, the one that I was practically using as a body shield. My lips parted, but for some reason they didn't manage to form any actual words for a few moments.

"Um…" I trailed off. "Something like that."

He glanced over his shoulder. "It wouldn't be the man of the night would it? He is your humble host after all."

"Perhaps hiding isn't the right word," I argued, finally sorting my thoughts. "I'm.. avoiding him being aware of my presence. At the moment."

He smirked and I couldn't help thinking that he was somewhat gorgeous - red lips and blue eyes contrasted handsomely against pearl-white skin and despite his dirty blonde hair and charming (yet devilish) smirk, he felt….dangerous. Like I should be running in the opposite direction.

I didn't.

"Synonymous," he pointed out, about my previous reply.

"Probably," I agreed. "But let's pretend for awhile it's not."

"Bad history between the two of you?" He looked interested.

"Less history…more present situation," I replied, glancing over his shoulder to see where Marcel was. He was dancing with a blonde dressed as an angel. Perfectly distracted.

The bartender placed my drink in front of me and I smiled a thanks. I picked it up, the glass cold and slightly wet in my hand.

"Jealous of his new angel?" the man taunted, following my gaze to where Marcel was dancing with the girl. My eyebrows shot up.

"Hardly. Relieved even. Every devil needs an angel," I shot back.

His smirk widened and he sat back slightly, as if actually taking me in for the first time, his eyes travelling down my body and then back up again. "And that couldn't be you?"

I laughed slightly, looking down. My hair fell across my face for a moment and I reached up to tuck the long strands behind my ear. "Please..I'm hardly an angel."

"Good," he immediately responded and held out a hand to me, palm facing upward. "Righteous girls bore me."

My lips parted in something between a laugh and a gasp. I hesitated, but only for a moment, before sliding my hand into his. I met his grin with a more cautious one of my own and he led me out, away from the bar and into the throng of slow dancing people.

He gently tugged me toward him, placing a hand onto my waist, the other still grasping my own hand.

"I don't believe I caught your name," he pointed out as we slowly moved across the floor.

"I don't think you did. And I don't think you will anytime soon," I retorted. His eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. I could tell he was enjoying my resistance.

"Well…" He spun me around under his arm and pulled me back, closer than before, my chest pressed against his own and suddenly the breath was driven from my body. "Perhaps some incentive. I'm Niklaus."

My fingers curled into his black suit jacket. _Where had I heard that name before?_

I opened my mouth to question him further when I saw Marcel was only a few metres away. My eyes widened and I quickly leaned down and buried my head in the crevice between Niklaus's neck and shoulder.

I heard a soft sound of surprise leave his lips but I ignored him, drawing myself closer to his body in the hopes that Marcel wouldn't notice me. I ignored how nice Niklaus smelt, like the forest or narcissistic self-admiration or both.

"You truly are adamant on Marcel not knowing you're here. What, did you lose your invite?" Niklaus teased.

I peered up over his shoulder and saw that Marcel's back was turned. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed Niklaus's hand and pulled us further back away from the host.

"Losing it implies that I ever received one," I pointed out, distracted as I turned to look if he had seen me. He hadn't.

"Corrupt and rebellious. I'm beginning to think you may be a bad influence," he joked.

"Do you know Marcel well?" I ignored his smart ass comments.

"You could say that," he allowed. "I've known him since he was a boy."

My eyebrows furrowed and I suddenly looked at him. "…Since he was a boy?" Vampires were immortal…I didn't know how long Marcel had been alive for - he could have been turned into a vampire last year or a hundred years ago - but the man standing in front of me didn't look a whole lot older than Marcel.

I suddenly became weary of Niklaus and was about to excuse myself when I caught sight of a man whispering something in Marcel's ear before he stormed over to another man, pinning him against the wall with a hand around his throat.

 _What was going on?_

"Excuse me," i turned to Niklaus. "Thank you.. for the dance."

"And the disguise?" he questioned.

I bit my lip and didn't reply, simply locking my gaze with his for a few moments before slowly turning around. I made my way through the all of the people, glancing back at him once to see his gaze still firmly on me. Marcel and a few other men, including the one he had angrily pinned against a wall, had made their way up a staircase and to the internal veranda where they appeared to be having a rather heated conversation.

A swoop of power vibrated through me and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I rolled my shoulders, wondering if I was still just adjusting to my magic, but it wasn't that.

The feeling only got stronger and that was when I realised what it was. I was connected to Davina and she could tell if anyone was using magic in the French Quarter. And someone was _definitely_ using magic.

if Marcel really did kill any witch that used magic, then who would be stupid enough to actually do it?

 _You,_ a part of me pointed out. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck before striding up to the blonde girl that Marcel had been dancing with.

"He's got quite a temper, doesn't he?" I said, following her gaze to the vampire.

She looked at me. "Do you know him well?" _Seems to be the question of the night._

"Not really," I admitted before looking to her. She looked forlorn. "Are you ok?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments, shaking her head slightly. "I just…guess this is the moment when I remember that I know better."

"Trust me," I leaned slightly against her. "It's better if you stick away from him."

She looked at me, suspicion held slightly in her blue eyes. "Is that coming from a place of jealousy?"

"No," I said sincerely. "It's coming from a place of concern. I'm trying to minimise casualties. With men like him…there's always fall out."

She took in a deep breath and put a small, fake smile on her face. "Thanks. I think you're right." She gave me one last smile before walking away.

"I hate being right," I murmured. Marcel and the other men made their way back down the staircase and headed toward the front exit.

 _Leaving your own party early?_ Something must have happened - Marcel looked upset.

I trailed behind slowly and noticed another exit, off to the side. I pushed open the door that led to the street outside. I was a little way away from where Marcel and his posse had just exited the building, hidden in the shadows. I felt her before I saw her. The girl from the little shop - Jardin Gris - was walking down the street, her arms raised and chanting.

 _Well,_ I thought, _that explains the feeling of magic._

"Katie, no!" One of the men with Marcel shouted but it was too late. As the lamp post lights above them blew, the vampires fell to the ground, gripping their heads in pain. A few rushed at her but they didn't get far. She had them on the ground before they were even close. I took a few steps forward.

I was torn. Should I stop her? Or help her?

Marcel rose to his feet, anger blazing on his face as clear as day. The comet would be reaching its peak soon and I had to get back to the attic.

The girl took another step toward the throng of vampires, strengthening her spell, and Marcel feel back to the ground.

Then, in the blink of an eye, it was over.

With a snap of her neck, the girl fell to the ground, dead. Niklaus stood above her, smirking.

Alarm and trepidation tore through me. He was a vampire!

But that was the least of my worries.

"Oh no," I murmured. I could sense her magic as it travelled up, into my body. The pain started in my fingertips before slowly clawing its way up my arms. It burnt through me, tearing across my body and leaving me in fragments of agony. A cry tore its way past my lips as I fell to my knees, gripping my head as it began to pound.

 _No, not again!_

I bit my lip to hold in a scream as I crashed onto my side on the cold concrete as my body began to shake from the pain.

"Madelyn?" I heard Marcel call faintly in the background and then he was above me but I barely registered him - too caught up in trying to deal with the affliction that Katie's magic was forcing upon my body as I absorbed it. "What the hell are you doing here? What's going on?"

I couldn't reply, curling in on myself further as I yelled in pain. Marcel, realising that there was clearly something seriously wrong and worried that whatever was happening to me was also affecting Davina, gently picked me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest.

" _That's_ Madelyn?" Niklaus questioned, eyebrows furrowed, but Marcel ignored him.

And then we were moving fast, too fast for me to process, especially in my pain riddled state. I knew Marcel had to be using his vamp speed. I wasn't sure whether it was seconds, minutes or hours before we were suddenly in front of the church and then up, outside the attic.

"Davina!" Marcel called, striding into the attic. Davina was thrashing wildly in her sleep, unable to wake up but still in the same amount of torment as I was. He lay me gently on the bed beside the other witch and held down my shoulders. Tears streamed down my face and I continued to tell myself that it would be over soon.

"Madelyn you need to tell me what's happening. Why isn't Davina waking up? What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

The pain was slowly beginning to subside and I managed to regain my breath. "I'm sorry Marcel," I breathed out. "But you should know better than to try and lock up a witch."

His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance. I raised my hand and he flew back against the wall, hard. I sat up, turning to Davina. The comet was just approaching its apex and with the burst of power that my new magic would give me, I would have a pretty good chance of breaking the spell between me and Davina.

"Gaudete ait, ista maledictio, solve nobis," I chanted, drawing off the comets power, off of Davina and my new magic. The spell binding us resisted but I pushed on, repeating the words. Marcel pushed himself up and I was forced to break concentration on the de-linking spell to throw him against another wall.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Marcel!" I shouted, before focussing back on breaking the spell. I chanted the incantation once more and felt as the connection between Davina and I snapped like a stick. I suddenly felt…empty. Alone. I had connected with Davina on so many levels, she had been one of the few people who had understood what I was going through. And I'd betrayed her.

But I had to focus on getting free. I turned back to Marcel, who's eyes were angry, black veins popping out from underneath them. I looked down at the restlessly sleeping witch and sighed. "I'm sorry Davina."

My gaze went back up to Marcel and, just by narrowing my eyes, his neck snapped and his body fell to the ground.

My head was spinning, my dress was ripped and I knew that I was going to pass out in a matter of minutes. I stumbled out of the attic, down the stairs and out of the church. I thought the night air would help me catch my breath but there was a tightness in my throat that wouldn't give up. I was fading, fast.

I managed to stagger a few metres down the street before falling to the ground. I lay on the bare cement, staring up at the beautiful, blazing comet above as my vision blurred. A shadow appeared above me, a familiar face that I couldn't place a name to because my mind was so jumbled.

"It's alright love," I didn't fully process what the British voice was even saying. "You're safe now."

I closed my eyes as arms lifted me from the ground for the second time that night, finally letting the pressing darkness swallow me whole.

* * *

A/N: YAY! They finally met! Sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth the wait - I hope you guys liked it!

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me**_ \- did you like their first meeting? Do you think it all flowed well? I hope so!

Thank you my loves!

Gute Nacht Freunde xx


	9. More than myself

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took way longer to get out than I thought :( But here we go! Please leave a review at the end! Love you guys x

* * *

I could hear wind faintly, brushing through trees. Despite this, I was hot. I could feel sweat beading on my skin. My mouth was dry and I wanted water but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. My fingers fisted in the soft sheets that surrounded me.

I tried to move but every muscle in my body protested. I was _so_ tired. I wasn't sure whether it was a few minutes or a few hours before I finally managed to open my eyes - time seemed irrelevant in a harrowing kind of way - I didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. Purpose and time suddenly seemed affiliated.

When I did finally manage to open my eyes, sunlight poured into my vision. I closed them again and it took a few more tries before I could finally look around the room I was in. My gaze immediately landed on a figure sitting in a chair beside the bed I lay in.

I slowly pushed myself up, although my head was groggy and my limbs felt like jelly.

"You're awake. Finally. I was beginning to think you'd sleep into the next century."

It was the man from the Masquerade Gala, one who's identity I had finally figured out.

"You," my eyes traveled up and down him, my voice was scratchy. He was reading a book, which he shut and placed on the bedside table when I spoke. He was completely comfortable and confident, at ease as he reclined back in the chair. "You're one of them," I breathed. "An Original vampire….Rebekah, she-she told me about you. Niklaus. And her other brother..um Elijah."

"You've got it all figured out," he leant forward, the ever present smirk gracing his lips. "I was looking for you and you were right in front of me after all. I must ask…how did you escape the little witch's grasp? I thought she had you and your magic locked away?"

I didn't respond as, thankfully, Rebekah walked into the room. She stopped and looked at me, a smile slowly pulling her lips up.

"I thought I heard voices," she said. I hastily pushed the covers off of me and jumped up, throwing my arms around her neck. I closed my eyes as she hugged me enthusiastically back.

"Thank you," I murmured. She pulled back and I studied her - her long blonde curls, her sparkling blue eyes. She felt so familiar when everything around me was nothing but foreign.

"For what? You rescued yourself. As always," she pointed out.

I squeezed her hand. "For not giving up on me."

"Well," Niklaus clapped his hands together and I flinched, turning around to glare at him for killing the moment. "This is all very touching and all but…I have enemies to vanquish and you, my dear," he took a step closer to me and I could tell, just from the look in his eyes, that whatever he wanted me to do, I would not be happy about. "Are going to help me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why would I help you? You murdered a witch - in front of me. Thanks by the way for that. How long have I been asleep exactly?"

"Nearly three days," he replied. "And I didn't even know you were there - let alone who or what you were. Besides..I figure you owe me at least some answers. I did save your life after all."

I barked out a laugh. "Save my life? And when was this?"

"Who do you think picked you up off the street and carried you to safety? If I had have left you there Marcel surely would have found you and taken you back to his little witch friend. Now, what did Marcel want with you? If he already had an all powerful witch, what was he attempting to use you for?"

I bit my lip, unsure whether I should tell Niklaus about the de-vampirization spell. What if he hurt Davina?

I could not and _would_ not let that happen.

"It's complicated," I cryptically replied in an attempt to buy me more time to think.

"We can drill her later Nik," Rebekah saved me. "Can we just let her recover first please?" She turned to me and grabbed my arm. "You must be starving, you look like you've dropped at least 30 pounds."

"I need to wash my hair," i complained, pushing a hand into my tawny coloured locks.

"After breakfast," Rebekah promised, leading me downstairs. I could feel Nik's irritation radiating off of him in waves but I ignored it adamantly. I had been rather taken with him at the Masquerade Gala, but now that I knew what he was and after I'd seen him snap that witch's neck with no hesitation…well to say I didn't trust him would be an understatement.

Bekah and I walked down a beautiful staircase into a foyer.

"This is a nice house," I commented, looking around at the crisp white walls, towering ceilings and sprawling decor. Bekah lifted a shoulder in response.

"It feels smaller than when I was last here," She admitted.

"When was that?" I questioned absent mindedly.

"About 100 years ago," she replied. My eyebrows flew up.

"…Right," I murmured. We entered the kitchen and I sat down at the counter as Rebekah opened the cupboard. "Bekah.."

She turned around to face me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I played with a loose thread on the large, mens T-shirt that I was wearing. It smelt like Niklaus. "That..that you were a vampire." I looked up at her. "I was so sure that you were human. It didn't even really occur to me that you were…something else. How didn't I sense it? The moment I met a vampire in the Quarter I knew and yet I spent hours, days, weeks, months with you and…nothing!"

"Madelyn, you were a mess when I first met you. Your magic was out of control as were your emotions. You couldn't tell the difference between a lemonade and a tequila, let alone a human and vampire," Rebekah pointed out. I laughed at the inside joke.

"Ok that was one time!" I protested.

"You served a glass of tequila to a thirteen year old!" Rebekah laughed along with me. She put two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"I kind of miss that stupid job. We had a lot of fun waitressing those tables," I said nostalgically. "If you were a vampire…couldn't you just compel people to get you whatever you wanted? Why did you have a job?"

"Same reason as you," she said, although we had never discussed it. "You have more money than any person could ever need and yet…you got a job in a small diner, in a small town, with small people. Because it's easier to forgot sorrows when you have to put on a smile."

I paused. She was right. The diner had been dirty and on a quiet, dusty road but it had also quite possibly saved my life.

 _Brimstone Diner was a popular choice of eating venue in the small, beachside town of Fallbrook. Presumably because it was the only choice - the locals were mostly elderly recluses and the tourists were minimal - therefore a majority of the restaurants and shops had shut down in the past decade. Brimstone Diner, a small supermarket and a rusty gas station were all that remained on the main street. I appreciated that - the smallness, quietness of the little town. My coven's beach house was a twenty minute drive away and if I continued to sit inside sulk all day, every day…well, it would have only been a matter of time before I went mad. Or did something worse._

 _Brimstone was old and run down, but the lights glowed brightly and all the staff smiled, so it wasn't so bad. I met Rebekah there and we hit it off immediately. We would have petty competitions, like who could get the most phone numbers (girls were allowed but old men with no teeth were not) or who could earn the most tips (cleavage was useful but we would always get in trouble by our manager)._

 _Rebekah lived in the nicest set of apartments there were - which, in truth, were not that nice - overlooking the nicest beach in Fallbrook. I had wondered how she had afforded it with just a waitresses wage but she had explained to me that she came from a rich family, a family that got whatever it wanted. She had told me about her brothers and given me vague - but intriguing - stories of her troublesome family. It made a lot more sense once I knew they were vampires._

 _When the pictures and memories of the beach house became too much, I would stay at Rebekah's for days at a time. We would talk and drive to the closest big city and go shopping. She took my mind off of the tragedy that had befallen me and for that I owed her…everything._

Rebekah placed a plate with two pieces of toast and peanut butter in front of me. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"I'm glad I'm here too," I agreed. Footsteps approached the kitchen and I glanced over my shoulder. A handsome, dark haired man sporting an immaculate suit stood in the doorway.

"Madelyn. It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I've heard a lot about you, from my sister," he smiled warmly, walking closer slowly.

"You must be Elijah," I smiled. "The good brother."

Elijah smiled and looked down momentarily. "So it's been said."

"Because it's true," another voice rung out as a beautiful brunette appeared behind Elijah. "Klaus is definitely the worst sibling in this family."

My heart skipped a beat and my body began to shake and sweat slightly, like I was cold or hot or both. _This,_ I thought - for some reason, no reason. _This is the reason I'm here._

The thoughts popped into my head without my permission and with no explanation, but for some reason I knew they were true. I instinctively grasped my necklace, which I had de-spelled for glowing when vampires were around (it had gotten annoying). I felt drawn to this new woman, somehow - but why?

I looked at Rebekah for an explanation on who this woman was.

"That's Hayley," Bekah supplied. "She's carrying Niklaus's child."

My eyebrows furrowed and for some reason I felt a twinge of-of….something. Sadness? Disappointment? I shook the feeling away.

"I thought vampires couldn't have children?" I questioned, thinking that perhaps it was different for the Originals.

"They cannot," Elijah agreed. "However, Niklaus is not just a vampire. He is half werewolf and that side of him is what allowed him to procreate."

I picked up a piece of toast and took a bite before looking at Rebekah. "You're family is complicated."

Rebekah looked unimpressed. "Says the witch who's whole coven lived out in the middle of a forest and went to a small version of Hogwarts."

I rolled my eyes. "I never should have let you watch those movies."

* * *

I turned the water on as hot as it would go and revelled in the slight burn as it ran over my skin. The water pressure in the church attic had sucked and I now appreciated the meaning of a good shower.

The steam rose up and fogged the whole room. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, pouring shampoo into it.

When I was done, I finally managed to drag myself out. I stood in front of the mirror, staring at nothing but fog for a few moments. I slowly raised my hand and pressed it against the cool, damp glass. My finger nails were broken and the dark blue nail polish was chipped. I slowly dragged my hand down, revealing a sliver of my reflection. I stared at half of my face, my long hair thrown over my shoulder. My skin was red from the hot water, my cheeks flushed and my lips swollen. I looked at myself and I wondered…Who am I? I'm no longer a daughter or a sister or a best friend. I'm not a witch apart of a coven and I'm not a student apart of a school. Everything that I was had been chipped away from me until I was just…myself. I was Madelyn - Madelyn with a lot of money and nothing to spend it on, Madelyn with a lot of time and nothing to occupy it. I thought, when I first came to this city, that it was because I was looking for myself, trying to re-discover who I was after the tragedy that had befallen me. But I was wrong.

That tragedy had taken away everything until I was the only thing left. I didn't go to New Orleans to find myself, because I already had. I went to New Orleans because I wanted something more than myself.

 _And..I think I found it._

This city was beautiful and big and bold, but it was also broken. And I could never resist attempting to fix broken things.

I took in a deep breath and took a step back, looking around the large and beautiful bathroom. I sighed in annoyance and called softly, knowing she could hear me, "Bekah could you bring me a towel?"

I grabbed a hair brush while I waited and pulled it through my hair, wincing when it caught on a knot. I hummed to myself, a soft tune that my mother used to sing to me, murmuring what few words I could remember.

There was a soft knock and I placed the hairbrush down before opening the bathroom door slightly, shielding my body behind the door and only leaving my head and bare shoulder exposed. A gust of steam escaped through the new opening.

My eyebrows furrowed when I saw Niklaus standing outside the bathroom, a towel in his hand. I shifted slightly, shivering in the sudden cool air.

"Thanks," I muttered, reaching for the towel and grasping it, my fingers pressing up against his own. However, Nik didn't let go, holding the towel for a few moments longer.

"If you know something, or you made some secret deal with Marcel that you think is somehow going to protect Rebekah and destroy the rest of us…you're making a mistake," he spoke fairly quietly and despite the fact that he had a smirk pinned to his lips, I could tell he was…nervous. Paranoid. Something told me that he like that often.

I met his gaze strongly and ripped the towel from his hand, my eyes narrowed. "I don't make deals. I care about Rebekah. And I care about Davina." I leant toward him, the arch of my breast and side of my body becoming visible. "And that is it."

His gaze slowly swept down me before meeting my eyes once more.

"Alright," he took a few steps back with his hands up in surrender and I leaned back as well, letting out a breath. He went to turn away as I started to shut the door once more but then he stopped, turned back slightly. "You have a lovely singing voice by the way."

My cheeks immediately flamed with embarrassment and I clenched my jaw in frustration, slamming the door shut loudly. _Damn vampire hearing._

I could hear him laughing as he walked away.

* * *

I secured my wet hair in a messy bun on top of my head as Elijah passed me a steaming cup of coffee. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled politely and sat down in the chair opposite the couch Rebekah and I were sitting on. I pressed my shoulder against Bekah's, leaning against her. Niklaus stood by the large, beautiful fireplace, watching me with suspicious eyes.

"Well, if you're quite settled. I would so love to hear the answer to my question," when I simply looked at him in response, he elaborated; "What did Marcel and his little witch want you for?"

I took in a deep breath and then let it back out. "There's a spell. A powerful spell. It was in my mother's grimoire - I didn't know it was there. Marcel found it.."

"What was this spell?" Elijah questioned.

"It was a spell…to kill you. All of you," I looked at Rebekah. "It was designed for the First vampires. It reverses the spell that was cast over you that made you into vampires, reverting you back to the state that you were in directly before you turned - dead."

Nik looked furious and frantic. "Where is it? The spell - where is it now?"

"Still at the attic I guess, but-"

"You left it there?! In the hands of a very powerful, temperamental young witch under the influence of one of my enemies?!" He shouted.

"Back off Nik!" Bekah yelled back. I stood up, placing my mug on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry I wasn't exactly thinking about your bloody master plan! I didn't exactly have time to collect up my things because I was about to pass out because _somebody_ had to kill a witch!" I stalked closer to him.

"So Davina could burst in here at any moment and kill us all?" Nik demanded. His eyes were furious and I felt a shiver of fear.

"No," I said firmly. I took a few steps back and sat back down on the couch. "Davina isn't capable of performing the spell - at least not yet. She's got enough power, but not enough control. It's a complicated spell, it requires a human sacrifice and a bunch of other things. There's no way she can even attempt it. Not yet."

"And how long exactly before this little witch can perform the spell?" Nik demanded.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Possibly never..but then again, she's strong and resilient. They wanted me to teach her how to perform the spell."

"And did you?" Elijah looked considerably concerned.

"No. Not really. I stalled most of the time. And after I found out that Bekah was one of them…" I looked at my friend.

"Well, since this is your fault, you're going to be the one to help us get that spell back," Nik instructed. I glared at him and stood up once again, anger flaming in my stomach.

"And why would I do that?" I demanded. Nik grabbed my arm, tightly, yanking me closer to him.

"Niklaus," Elijah stood up behind us and Rebekah also angrily yelled her brother's name.

"Because if you don't, your friend will be the next to be killed," he looked at Rebekah. "Or perhaps I'll just go and rip poor little Davina's heart out."

"Marcel promised me he wouldn't hurt Rebekah. He cares about her. You, on the other hand… Well I think you'd be the first he would kill," My arm was getting sore and I could feel the heat of his body seeping in through my shirt.

A grin slowly took over Nik's face and my eyebrows furrowed. "Is that what he told you? That he cares about my sister?" He laughed. "He'd throw Rebekah under the bus in a heartbeat if it meant bettering himself." He looked past me, at his sister. "Isn't that right Rebekah? After all, he's done it before."

I looked back at Rebekah as well, but she wouldn't meet my gaze. Marcel had played me, pretending that he wouldn't hurt Rebekah to gain my trust. I was angry and frustrated and tired.

"Let go of me," I demanded, trying to pull away from Klaus, but his grip was like a vice.

"Niklaus release the girl. Now," Elijah commanded but Nik ignored him.

I raised a hand and Nik flew back against the wall next to the fireplace. A jolt was sent through my body, like in using my magic, something had cracked open. I saw a flash of Davina's face and felt something pull at my heart. _Oh no._

I stumbled back but Rebekah caught me, slowly lowering me to the couch. Niklaus rushed at me but Elijah stopped him with a hand on his chest and a firm look.

"What's wrong? Maddy?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm still connected to her," I breathed out. "Davina. I'm still connected to her."

"I thought you broke the spell," Bekah ran a soothing hand down my back.

"I did! I broke the spell and the physical connection between us…but it's like..the psychological bond, the emotional tether took root," I tried to explain frantically. I could feel Davina, her magic and power, her anger. "I didn't realise until i used my magic - because that's what's keeping us linked. Our magic, it's like it fused together."

"How do you break it? How do you undo it?" Elijah questioned.

I gulped. I looked at Rebekah and Elijah's worried faces and then Nik's angry one. "I can't."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this! I bit more Maddy/Klaus in this one. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! It would mean a lot. I will try and have a new chapter up in the next week.

Au revoir mes amis xx


	10. Plan B

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry this took so long - my holidays were absolutely hectic and I didn't get nearly as much as I wanted to get done.

Just wanted to clear a few things up SO PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING, i know it's long but it is important.

I got a couple of reviews saying that they wish Madelyn was on Klaus's side completely from the beginning and why can't she be on his side?

Here is the answer: Madelyn cannot immediately be on Klaus's side because it goes completely against her character. Klaus is bad. He is evil - as in murdering for fun, evil. Don't get me wrong, I love him more than anything, he's totally badass and gorgeous etc. But Madelyn is good. That's how I am writing her - as good and pure, but not weak. She can't be on Klaus's side immediately because he is mean and evil, at least on the outside. She has to dig deeper and find the good, softer part of him - and that may take awhile longer, but I think it is more realistic to Klaus's character.

Another issue that has come up in a few reviews is that people wish Madelyn was against Davina and Marcel or even that she should kill them and I just want to say that that is not going to happen. I don't, at all, want to discourage anyone from reading - but just so you know, I do plan on making Davina and Marcel a large part of this story and a very, very close friend of Madelyn's in the future. Even if you don't like Davina though, you can still read it! A lot of you have said that you think she is a spoilt brat and…I disagree. She's a child - she doesn't have hundreds of years of experience like the rest of them. At first, in the months after the Harvest ritual, she's scared. And she has a right to be - her whole family and coven, the people she trusted most in the world, tried to kill her and lied to her about it. I think the reason Maddy likes and wants to protect Davina so much is because she sees herself so much in Davina. The only difference is that Maddy got past the fear and uncontrollable magic and she came out stronger on the other side. She wants to help Davina, like Rebekah helped Maddy in her time of need.

I know that was long and you guys probably want to get on with the chapter, but I thought it needed to be said. Please leave your thoughts on the issue in a review - I'd love to know!

P.S - I appreciate your guys kind reviews and support so much! You guys are the best xx

* * *

Davina stared longingly out of the attic window, watching a small songbird glide up into a nearby tree.

"D, I'm serious. I don't want you trying that spell if it's going to get you killed," Marcel insisted.

With a sigh, the young witch turned around to look at the older man. "You asked me to find out a way to kill an Original. I did. And now you don't want me to use it? That spell is the only thing that can truly kill one of them - a silver dagger hurts them, but it doesn't effect Klaus."

"Klaus saved my life," Marcel shot back. "I owe him one."

"And what about Maddy? We still have no idea where she is and I can't find her using magic. She's cloaked herself," Davina explained.

"She was friends with Rebekah, I'll bet that's where she is."

"That means that your pal, Klaus, is harbouring a witch who could kill all of us!" Davina shouted, growing frustrated.

"Not necessarily," Marcel put up a hand to try and calm the powerful girl, walking toward her slowly. "Rebekah doesn't exactly listen to Klaus. She may know where Maddy is but that doesn't automatically mean Klaus does too."

"Tonight's the Annual Dauphine Street music festival," Davina took a few steps past him before turning back around quickly to face him. "I want to go!" When Davina saw that Marcel was about to say no, she added, "Please."

"The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street - Sophie Deveraux, pain in the ass witch. And you know what the witches will do to you if they find you," Marcel pointed out.

"But you control the witches now! Make her go away," Davina insisted. "Marcel it's one night."

Marcel put his hands up. "I said no."

Davina's face turned angry as Marcel walked away.

"I do anything you say!" Davina called after him and he stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "But sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Maddy taught me how to make liquid boil, you know? Water, soda….Blood." Her eyes narrowed and a scorching heat began running through Marcel's veins.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and he pulled at his collar anxiously in an attempt to cool down.

A grin broke out over Marcel's face and Davina knew she had won.

* * *

"I told you Agnes," Hayley flipped a page in the book that she was totally not reading. "I feel great."

"You are overdue for a checkup," Agnes, one of the leaders of the New Orleans witches, protested.

"What am I going to do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch - nothin' to see here," Hayley shot back sarcastically.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou, off the beaten path. I took the liberty of making an appointment for you, tonight after hours, just us. Vampires'll never get word of it," Agnes explained.

"I think it's a good idea Hayley," Elijah agreed. "I'll come with you - if you like."

"Let the poor girl breathe Elijah," Rebekah interrupted. "Let her do this by herself."

"Good idea little sister because I am going to need you, Elijah, to be watching Marcel tonight," Klaus announced as he strode into the room.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in going to see your own baby's ultrasound?" I pointed out to Klaus.

"Not in the slightest," he dismissed the idea. My eyebrows flew up. "Come on, you're with me." He grasped my arm.

"You astound me," I said, my voice tinged with disgust - how did he just not care?

He threw me a smirk. "Good to know sweetheart. Besides, I'll see it plenty enough when it's born. Come along."

He pulled me out of the living room, Elijah trailing behind, and into the kitchen.

I put my hands on the counter behind me and pushed myself up so I was sitting at it, staring expectantly at Klaus.

"I just got word that a certain little witch will be accompanying one of my..informants to the Dauphine Street festival tonight. It may be our only chance to have a chat with her as I suspect Marcel will be moving her now that we know where he's keeping her," Klaus explained.

"And what exactly do you plan on saying to her? She wants to kill you and your whole family - she's never going to trust you," I pointed out, grabbing a strawberry from a bowl of freshly washed fruit and biting into it. "She only trusts Marcel because-" I cut myself off. I hadn't told any of the Mikaelsson's about the Harvest ritual yet. I didn't want them to have something to use over Davina - I didn't want to make her vulnerable.

Nik's eyes narrowed as he sensed I was holding something back.

"Why does she trust Marcellus?" Elijah looked at me with his intense, unwavering gaze.

I picked at my strawberry and shrugged. "I don't know. But she really likes him and he has her convinced that you guys are like the epitome of evil."

"I think you're right," Klaus nodded. My eyes widened.

"You do?"

"She's not going to trust any of us," he agreed. "But she will trust you."

My eyebrows shot up. "Are you crazy? Did you forget about the part where I manipulated her into giving me my magic back? Or about the part where I put her to sleep for hours? There's no way in hell-"

"Calm down love," he interrupted and anger pounded in my heart at his condescending tone. "I have a plan," he smirked.

I groaned.

* * *

"I hate this plan," I declared as we walked through the music filled street. Night clung to the air around us but everything in eye sight was lit with glowing lights. Dauphine Street was filled with laughing, chaotic people, alcohol in hand. It was hard to be sour during such a joyous time.

"As you've voiced," Klaus pointed out. "Several times."

I stepped in front of him, walking backwards along the street as he followed. "What if Marcel stays with her the whole night?"

"That's what Elijah is for. He's making sure he stays away," Nik explained.

"What about your..informant? Are they going to be with Davina? Do they know about your plan?" I shot questions at him.

Before he had a chance to answer my foot caught on a loose brick in my inattentive demeanour and I tripped backwards. My body tensed in preparation for the hard fall to the ground but instead Klaus used his vamp speed and his arms caught me, saving me from what would have definitely been a painful crash. My hands shot up to grip his jacket. His embrace around me was tight, our bodies pressed together, our faces mere inches apart.

It suddenly seemed like everything around us disappeared, the noise and people - it was only us. The only thing I could hear was his breathing and the only thing I could feel was his warm body.

We stood there for a few moments, our chests rising and falling against each other. My hands tightened on his jacket.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" He murmured after a few, intense moments.

I took in a shaky breath. "Shut up," it was meant to come out kiddingly and strong, but instead my words were wobbly and unsure.

I cleared my throat and straightened up as his arms slid down my back, over my hips and then finally falling back down to his sides. I took a step back and bit my lip for a moment.

"Come on," I said, glad that I could finally breath and speak again properly. "I just want to get this over and done with."

I could feel him watching me as I turned and hurriedly walked away.

* * *

"There she is," I nodded toward Davina. "She's following that boy out."

Davina was weaving through the crowd, trying to catch up with a boy around her age, carrying a violin. Klaus turned to his 'informant' - the beautiful, blonde lady that had danced with Marcel at the Masquerade Gala.

"Stay here," he compelled her. "If Marcel comes looking for Davina, tell him that she went off with a boy."

He turned to me. "Go, follow them. I'll take care of the boy." Then, Nik was gone. I hurried through the throng of dancing people, pushing my way to the back exit. Davina had just walked out of it.

"Tim?" She called out into the alleyway, but her little boyfriend was gone - Klaus must have gotten to him first.

"Davina," I said softly. She whipped around to face me and her eyes narrowed.

"You," her voice was angry and I was suddenly thrown back into the brick wall. I crumpled to the ground, pain radiating through my body. "You bitch! You lied to me, manipulated me! You're just as bad as the rest of the witches!"

She raised her hand to do a spell but I muttered an incarnation under my breath that deflected it. I pushed myself to my feet - why did I let Bekah talk me into wearing heels again? - and wiped a thin trail of blood from the corner of my mouth where I'd accidentally bitten my lip.

"Davina I know that I betrayed your trust - and I am sorry! But Marcel kidnapped me and you took my magic away from me! I had to do something!" I tried to make her understand.

Davina shook her head and stalked closer to me. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," she demanded.

I gulped, but I wasn't nervous. I could feel Davina through our bond and I know she could feel me too. Despite the fact that we were no longer linked physically, we were both still unsure what the effects would be on one if the other were to die.

"I'll give you two," I countered. "One; if you kill me now, you'll never figure out how to do the spell to kill the Originals. And two?" I took a step closer. "You couldn't kill me if you tried. You're powerful Davina, but so am I. And I can help you. Marcel keeps you locked up, hidden away."

"He's protecting me!" Davina protested.

"Is he?" I shot back. "Or is he trying to keep you all to himself? I could protect you - and you could live a normal life. I could teach you to control your magic and I could keep the witches away from you. But you'd have to trust me."

"Trust you?!" She shouted. "Why on earth would I ever trust you again? And why would you do that for me?"

I took in a deep breath through my mouth and let it out through my nose. "In exchange..I want the devampirization spell and your promise that you'd never attempt to use it."

Davina looked torn and I could feel her nudging toward the idea of allying with me, despite her hesitations.

"Think about it," I encouraged her. "I'll come and see you at the attic tomorrow or in a few days."

"You can't," she replied.

"Marcel will never know, I'll make sure he's long gone-"

"No," she interrupted. "It's not that. Marcel's moving me, tonight after the festival. He said that too many people know where I am now."

My eyes widened. "Davina if he moves you, I may never see you again. He'll make you put a cloaking spell on your location and I might not be able to find you." I took a step forward. "You have to convince him to let you stay in the attic to at least give you time to think about my offer. I could help you."

"How would I convince him?" She protested.

"I don't know! Think of something, anything," I pushed.

"I do so hate to interrupt," Niklaus's voice rung around the walls of the alleyway as he strode into the dim light of a street lamp, dragging Davina's friend, Tim, with him by the nape of his neck. "But I think you're going to want to reconsider Madelyn's offer. _Now._ "

"Nik let him go!" I commanded. "Now!"

But the hybrid ignored me.

"I'm assuming you know who I am," Klaus spoke to Davina, although her wide and worried eyes were only on Tim, who looked completely unafraid - clearly compelled. "It would be in my great interest if you would accept Maddy's offer and hand over the spell so that it can be destroyed."

"You're holding my friend hostage and you expect me to just hand over the only thing in this world that can kill you? I don't think so!" Davina shouted.

"Klaus this isn't the way to go about this. Don't hurt him!" I glared at Klaus.

"Come now love, just some good old negotiations," Klaus smirked. "Now, Davina, I truly believe that Madelyn and I could be much more beneficial allies to you than Marcel. After all, he keeps you locked away to keep you safe, does he not? Does that not indicate that he cannot truly protect you?"

"Let Tim go now!" Davina was yelling loudly now and I felt fear dance through her chest.

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "I don't do well with demands." His arm was suddenly around Tim's throat, cutting off the boy's air supply slowly.

Davina raised her hand and Nik cried out in pain as his left leg broke. He popped it back into place and slowly looked up at the little witch standing beside me. Fury blazed infinitely in his eyes.

I gulped.

"Nik, just let him go. He's got nothing to do with this," I tried to sooth him but he wouldn't listen to a word I was saying. Within the blink of an eye Nik threw Tim with considerable force against the brick wall. The boy hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"No!" Davina screamed and the ground shook. She ran to her friend and fell to her knees beside him. I followed closely behind.

He was in bad shape - blood trickling out of his mouth as he coughed. He'd probably broken a rib and punctured a lung.

Tears filled Davina's eyes and it hurt me. I could feel her pain and fear that she was going to lose him.

I looked over my shoulder at Niklaus, glaring at him as hard as I could. He stood, his hands clasped behind his back.

"One of the tragic consequences of war," Nik said off-handedly. "Innocent bystanders."

"You can heal him!" I demanded. "I know your blood can. Klaus help him."

"Pledge your allegiance to me Davina and I will," he bargained.

Torn, Davina looked back down at Tim. He was dying and didn't have long.

I gritted my teeth and turned to Klaus. I raised my hand and he flew back against the brick wall.

"Heal him!" I yelled.

"Madelyn," he warned through gritted teeth. Using my magic, I pulled him forward. He struggled but I had a tight hold of him. I slammed him against the other wall, next to where Tim lay dying. I picked up a sharp rock and, again using my magic, pinned Klaus's arm up.

"Don't," he commanded angrily, but I ignored him. I dug the sharp end of the rock into his arm and dragged it downward until blood was seeping out and dripping down his elbow. Davina lifted Tim's head up and the blood splattered onto his lips, some drops falling onto his cheeks as well. He licked up the blood and his body immediately healed.

He took in a deep breath and his eyes opened. Davina gasped in relief and cradled his head.

"Tim?" She questioned.

"Davina, you should go," I told her. "I'll take care of Tim. I'll make sure he doesn't remember anything."

"What? But Tim-"

"Davina," I interrupted. I looked at Klaus, who was struggling against my spell that kept him against the wall. "You need to go. Now. I'll make sure he's safe."

She looked back down at her friend. "I'm so sorry Tim." She slowly stood up as he sat up as well, completely dazed and probably compelled not to speak or something.

"Don't let Marcel move you Davina," i insisted. "I'll come and see you soon."

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Thank you," she murmured. I nodded and she slowly backed away, looking softly at Tim and then glaring at Klaus.

"You'll regret this Madelyn," he growled at me. Davina disappeared around the corner and I let out a breath. My spell broke and Klaus took a step forward.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, staring at the ground.

"The plan worked," he smirked. "She trusts you now. I look like the villain, and you look like the hero."

It had been our plan all along, to make sure she trusted me because we knew it was unrealistic for her to ever trust Klaus.

I slumped back against the wall and looked at innocent Timothy. "I don't feel like a hero," I muttered. "I feel like the villain….We manipulated her."

Klaus rested a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back slightly so I was looking at him. "It's for her own good. Marcel can't truly protect her - not forever. Trust me, she's better off with us."

I shook my head and couldn't come up with anything to say in reply. Seeing that I was inconsolable on the matter, Klaus let his hand slide down my arm before crouching in front of Tim and beginning to compel him to forget everything.

Guilt swarmed in my stomach and I couldn't shake a sense of foreboding that this manipulation was going to come back and bite us in the end.

A/N: Hey guys! Again sorry for the wait but I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes - I didn't really proofread it oops. if anyone would be interested in being a beta for me that would so cool! And also friendssss

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? What could I improve? Also what are your thoughts on the issues I raised in the first authors note? Let me know! xx

Au revoir mes amis xxx


	11. Impending

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry about the wait! I have been soo busy! I will try and get another chapter out this weekend. I'm so sorry it's so short as well. Please leave a review.

* * *

Niklaus and I were walking through the music-filled streets side by side when his phone rang. It was Rebekah, reporting that Hayley was missing. They were attacked by witches at the doctor's clinic and Rebekah was injured badly and knocked unconscious. When Rebekah had awoken, she had found a grisly sight; the bodies of all the witches torn to shreds and the pregnant werewolf nowhere in sight.

"We'll be right there," Klaus said before hanging up the phone. We hurried back to the car and jumped inside, speeding off.

"Why would the witches want Hayley dead?" I demanded.

"I would guess it has something more to do with the baby growing in her stomach," he replied as we flew through the streets, well over the speed limit.

We were fast approaching the bayou and soon the concrete roads turned to dirt. Wounding swiftly around bends, the bayou clinic was soon in sight.

We screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car. I rushed inside ahead of Klaus and found Rebekah, standing over a woman's body.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Rebekah assured me. Her gaze wondered to her brother, who stood behind me calmly, although from the way he was driving moments previous, I suspect he was much more worried than he was letting on. "Wow, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family. Having an off day?"

I hid a smirk by biting my lip.

"Who took her Rebekah?" Klaus questioned calmly.

"I don't know," Rebekah replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? And who killed her attackers?" Klaus continued to shoot questions at her.

"I don't know, I had an arrow in my heart," Rebekah pushed.

"Well arguing isn't going to help her," I interrupted. "Let's go find her!"

A howl was heard through the night air, shrilling and lonely. I looked out the window as if to find the source.

"Lovely," Rebekah commented sarcastically. "Perhaps her cousins will know where she is."

She pushed past us both and I sighed and followed, Nik not far behind.

We walked out the door to find Hayley walking toward us. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, blood and dirt covering every inch of visible skin. She stumbled slightly, her eyes dull and confused.

"Hayley," Klaus hurried toward her. "What happened? Tell me what happened."

Hayley shook her head. "I can't remember."

Nik inspected her closely. "You've completely healed."

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" Hayley said.

"No," Klaus disagreed. "Not that fast."

"Leave her alone," Rebekah commanded, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and gently leading her over to the sit on the stairs. As she passed me, Hayley's arm brushed my own.

That intense feeling of.. familiarity, of correctness, like I was in the right place, washed over me once again, as it had the first day I met Hayley. Images, flashes flew through my head and my eyes rolled back as I experienced them.

I saw first a vision of Hayley, lying on what appeared to be an alter. Blood coated her dress, the crimson substance everywhere. I saw a baby, covered in blood and screaming. Then…bodies, dozens- no hundreds, of them surrounding me. Amongst them I saw my mother, my brother, witches and people I didn't recognise.

My body jolted and my eyes opened. My chest was heaving and I was lying on the grass. I looked up at Klaus, crouching above me, Rebekah and Hayley standing right beside me.

"Maddy! Madelyn!" Rebekah was calling. When she saw that I was conscious again (was I ever not conscious?), she said, "What happened?"

I looked up at Klaus, his worried eyes glued to me. "Madelyn?" He prompted, as if afraid I'd go into another fit. His warm hands were on my shoulders, his legs pressed up against my side.

"I'm ok," i managed to breathe out. Klaus wrapped his arm around my back and slowly pulled me up so I was sitting.

"What happened?" Rebekah repeated.

"I don't know…it was like..flashes. Images. Just quick, almost too quick to see," I explained cautiously, staring at the ground. What had just happened?

"Quick?" Hayley questioned. "You were out for 10 minutes."

My gaze snapped up to her. 10 minutes? It had felt more like 10 seconds.

"What did you see?" Klaus prompted. I looked to him.

"Uh…It was complicated, abstract. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before," I murmured.

"Come on, let's get you two home," he glanced briefly at Hayley as he helped me, steadying me with an arm around me. I looked at the pregnant werewolf and, in the pit of my churning stomach, I knew she would be dead within the year.

* * *

The air was still, but thick with impending rain. The stars were dim in the New Orleans sky, the city lights outshining them ten-fold. I breathed in the fresh air, standing on the balcony and leaning on the railing. I heard movement behind me and glanced over my shoulder. Nik came to stand beside me, leaning down on the railing as well, our forearms pressed together.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I couldn't sleep," I murmured.

"Nor could I," he admitted.

There was another brief silence.

"She died," I burst out. We turned to face each other. "In my vision. Hayley died. In childbirth, I think."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed. "So what do we do? How do we stop it?"

"I have no idea. Maybe you can't. That's just what I saw," I explained.

We fell quiet.

"You will have to go and see Davina soon. Try and convince her to give you the de-vampirasation spell," Nik encouraged.

"I know," I muttered, playing with a loose thread on my sweater.

I felt his hand slide onto my shoulder. My whole body tensed and I inhaled sharply.

"I know you feel as though you are betraying Davina - but you are not. Marcel and his thirst for power will get her killed," he said softly.

I looked at him and gulped on a dry mouth. His hand radiated warmth down my back - I had thought vampires would be cold.

But he didn't give off the same feeling that other vampires did, the feeling of death and evil. He felt exiting, enthralling. Dangerous, but not necessarily dangerous to me.

Regardless of how he made me feel, he was a vampire and he _was_ dangerous.

"And what about your thirst for power?" I stood up to my full height and took a step closer to him. I could feel his warm breath on my face and his alluring eyes looked to my lips for a moment. "Perhaps it'll get Hayley killed." I shrugged off his hand and stepped back. "Or me."

I turned around and walked away. I would not get caught up in Klaus Mikaelson. I was too smart for that.

Wasn't I?

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I know it was short but at least we got a bit of Klaus/Maddy! Would you guys prefer shorter more often updates or long chapters that are a bit less frequent! **Please tell me in a review!**

Love you guys xx Adios!


	12. Trust me

A/N: Wow this story lives. I binged the Originals and got some motivation to write for my baby Klaus. Sorry about the year long wait guys…Really I am sorry and I can't promise that there will be more consistently but I'm going to try! Enjoy!

~O~

"Where's Nik and the witch?" I questioned as I plopped down onto the patterned couch of the living room. "I thought he was quite angry that the witches tried to kill his baby."

"Trust me, he's suitably furious," Rebekah replied, coming to lean on the lounge arm beside me. "He's probably torturing her or something, you know Nik."

"Actually," I muttered. "I don't."

At that precise moment there was a sudden gush of wind and then there was a woman - Sophie Deveraux - sitting in one of the lounge chairs opposite me. My arms crossed over my chest. From Davina, I knew that she was, at least to an extent, one of the witches involved in the Harvest ritual. Whether she supported it or not, I didn't like her.

"We had a deal!" Klaus shouted angrily at her. "You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army! And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my end of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches." He came to sit beside me, uncomfortably close, his arm along the back of the couch. His hand brushed my bare shoulder. The New Orleans heat had me in a singlet and bike shorts, yet Nik still donned a jacket and long pants. I moved away from him, to the edge of the couch and closer to Bekah. He glanced at me and pursed his lips before leaning forward and levelling Sophie with an unnerving glare.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear!" She insisted. "Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die!"

My eyebrows pulled down and I straightened up. "Wait a second, you're linked with Hayley? What do you know about linking spells, about the after effects?"

She looked at me with confusion or disdain or both. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Answer her questions," Klaus barked and I felt a tinge of gratitude for him.

Sophie sighed. "As far as I know, there are no after-effects of linking spells, provided they're done right. Why?"

"What do you mean 'done right'?" I pushed.

"Well, if an inexperienced witch performs one, doesn't know what she's doing…there's a chance that it might not take as well, that it might snap," she continued.

"Or that it might take too well?" I insisted. "What if…say… A witch linked herself to another witch. But she's inexperienced so she…doesn't necessarily do it correctly. Is it possible that even after the connection is broken.. that there might be side effects? That the link might still linger?"

Sophie thought about it a moment, her dark eyebrows pulling down over equally dark eyes. "Well, yeah. It's entirely possible. Especially if the two witches share an emotional bond. Are you talking about someone specific?"

I ignored her probing question. "Is there any way to break it completely? To get rid of it?"

"I don't know. If it's taken root then…Probably not," she said. "Seriously, why?" She studied me for a moment and then her eyes widened. "Wait a second…You're her. The witch that Marcel kidnapped, the one that was using magic in the Quarter. We didn't think you were alive."

I sunk back into the couch, gnawing at my thumb. It sounded like Davina and I truly were going to be linked for the foreseeable future.

"She doesn't concern you," Nik stepped in once again. "Now, back to who exactly tried to kill my child."

"They were a faction of extremists," Sophie explained and went on to tell us how Sabine had had a vision of Klaus's child, one horrifying enough to warrant a death sentence on the unborn fetus.

"What was the vision?" Rebekah demanded.

Sophie cringed a little. "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches…" She admitted.

"Oh, well…I grow fonder of this child everyday," Klaus intoned. I kicked him in the leg and he looked at me.

"Hello? Witch!" I pointed to myself. He rolled his eyes.

"Just how extreme is this faction?" Rebekah said.

I stood. "I'm going to talk to Davina," I said, preparing to leave. Sophie's eyes snapped to me.

"You're still in contact with her?" Sophie asked. "I bet she has a lot to say about that group."

My heart skipped a beat - I knew she had to be talking about the Harvest ritual. _First this group of witches try to sacrifice 5 girls in some crazy ritual and then they try and kill Hayley and the baby. I think I may need to have a word with these psychopaths._

"Do tell," Nik invited her, leaning back.

"Or," I cut in, with a meaningful glare at Sophie. "You could keep your mouth shut."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nik demanded, standing. I crossed my arms over my chest and his jaw clenched. He took a step closer to me, until I could feel his breath feather across my cheek. "What are you keeping from us, little witch?"

"Nothing that you need to know," I bit back. He glared at me, our eyes locked in a paralytic battle. I let out a breath. "Look - just trust that if you needed to know something, I'd tell you. Trust me."

He pursed his lips and glanced at Sophie, who was studying us like we were something intriguing, before gently grabbing my arm and pulling me to the side, just out of ear shot of the witch.

"You want me to trust you?" He said and for a moment I thought he was going to refute the request as preposterous. But then, "Fine. But trust cannot go just one way. You have to trust me in return. Tell me what you've been hiding. Trust that I'm not going to hurt Davina." He smirked. "Besides, you and her are too valuable to me anyway."

I gritted my teeth and studied him a moment, contemplating. I didn't want to make Davina vulnerable by telling Klaus about the harvest, but at the same time I needed him if I was going to save her and protect Rebekah. _We're on the same side_ , I told myself, but knew that it wasn't entirely true. Klaus was working an angle, he had motives that I couldn't trust. In fact the only thing we could completely agree on was protecting Hayley and the child. My eyebrows creased and I pressed a hand to my chest. _Why am I so intent on protecting Hayley and the unborn child? Especially if there's some crazy chance that it could kill all witches?_ Confusion ran rampant through my head. Something strange was going on - combined with how I had felt when I first met Hayley and the panic I felt last night thinking the child had been harmed….there was definitely more going on than met the eye. But I would figure that out later.

"Ok," I finally relented, which was rather out of character for me. But I supposed that if I had Nik's trust, the best thing to do was try and keep it. We walked back over to Sophie and Bekah. "Tell him," I said. "Tell him everything."

And she did. She told him about the ritual and her disapproval of it, how she argued with her sister Jane-Anne that it wasn't real. But then Nik's phone rang, interrupting story time. It was Marcel, wanting to meet him in the Bayou to investigate the witch bodies that we had left behind after Hayley's attack.

"Well you go do that," I said, standing. "And I'm going to go and talk to Davina."

"Fine," Nik agreed. "But I want to hear the rest of this story when I get back." I turned to leave. "Oh and love," he called after me, smirking. "Are you really going to wear bike shorts out? I mean they make your ass look wonderful but I'm not sure they're appropriate for-"

"Oh shut up!" I growled in annoyance, storming upstairs to change.

~O~

I walked up the creaking stairs and toward the church attic. I steadied my breathing, my erratic heart. _You're no longer a prisoner,_ I reminded myself. _You can enter and leave when you like._

I knocked on the door. "Davina?" I called. It flew open. Davina stood a few feet away, at her easel. She was drawing something. I walked inside.

"You came," she stated.

"I said I would," I replied.

"Excuse me if I don't believe all of your promises."

I sighed. "Davina please. I did what I had to do. You're not going to let Marcel move you, are you?"

"No, I said I wouldn't and I won't. He's going to try tonight - he's distracting Klaus now," she said.

"Distracting him?" I questioned. She nodded. "How are you going to stop him from moving you?

"I'll pretend to get sick as soon as he takes me out. Faint and everything," she said. "Although, my performance still won't rival yours."

I knew she was referring to the time I tricked her before sneaking off to a masquerade ball. "I said I'm sorry. But I promise you…I'm on your side. I want to help you."

"I don't need your help Maddy," she said. "Soon, the witches will start to lose their power, because the harvest isn't complete. And then I won't need to be locked up anymore, I won't be a witch. As for the de-vampirisation spell…Well I'll figure it out before I lose my powers."

"Being a witch is a gift, Davina," I said. "Not a punishment."

"Easy for you to say!" She shouted. "Being a witch didn't almost get you sacrificed!"

I looked down at the dusty floor boards beneath my feet. _No it only got my entire family murdered_ , I thought. _Even though I'm not even a real witch - I just steal other people's powers._ I clenched my fists.

"Fine, then just give me the spell. The Originals aren't your problem! If you're going to be a human soon, then why do you care about them?" I protested.

"Because they threaten Marcel! And if it threatens him, it threatens me," she insisted.

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "Klaus and Marcel are together now, probably having a good old time. Marcel can take care of himself, Davina. Give me the de-vampirisation spell and then we don't have to fight anymore."

"Seriously? You're siding with the Mikaelsons?" She looked positively livid.

"I'm siding with my friends!" I shot back. "Rebekah…and you, Davina."

She shook her head. "I'm not your friend. Friends don't lie and manipulate each other."

I let out a long breath and walked over to the bed, sitting down. "You're right," I said. "And I've apologised. Because I want us to be friends again. You can't deny what you feel. We're still linked." I stood and walked toward her. "I can feel your fear and anger. You have so much anger. And your power, flowing through your blood, boiling just beneath the surface." I reached out and gently grasped her hand. "You can feel it too, can't you?"

Her breathing was a little laboured, coming out in deep puffs. She slowly nodded. "I can feel it," she murmured.

The room around us began to shake, the lights swinging precariously as her power overtook her for a moment.

"Davina," I said. "Look at me." Her eyes met mine. "Breathe," I instructed. "Focus on calming your heart." She did, taking a few moments, her eyes fluttering shut. The room fell still. She opened her eyes, smiling.

"I controlled it. I brought myself back."

I nodded and smiled as well, threading our fingers together. "Whether we like it or not, we're connected. You and me. And that means that we protect each other - I'll help you learn control. I'm sorry, about what the witches tried to do to you. I'm not going to let them hurt you. I promise."

She gulped and nodded. Her grip on my hand strengthened. "I won't let Marcel hurt you again either. I promise."

5 months ago, when the True Witches murdered my coven, I had lost my best friend Lucy, as well as the rest of my family. She had been like a sister to me and she had been slaughtered in my name. Davina felt like the sister I had lost, returning to me. Only this time, I would not fail her.

~O~

I stayed with Davina for as long as was safe to after that. We spoke for a long time, sitting on her bed. It felt nice - I felt young again.

"Your friend, Lucy," she said. "She died, didn't she?"

I gulped and nodded, looking down at my hands. "She was murdered. Along with the rest of my coven."

Davina wanted to know more, I could feel it, but she refrained from asking, which I was grateful for. Instead she said, "I had a best friend too, once." Pain clouded her eyes and I could feel it as if it were my own. "Her name was Monique. She was one of the Harvest girls too. She died."

"I'm sorry D," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Her aunt told us that it was wrong, warned us…but we didn't listen," tears brimmed in the young girl's eyes.

"Her aunt?" I questioned.

Davina nodded. "Sophie Deveraux."

My eyes widened. "One of the Harvest girls was Sophie's niece?"

"She didn't believe at first," Davina explained. "But now she does. She's desperate to get Monique back, desperate to complete the ritual. But I don't want to die!" Tears fell onto her cheeks and I quickly wiped them away.

"And you won't," I swore to her. "I won't let you."

If Sophie Deveraux wanted to complete the ritual, if that was her play all along, then she was the real enemy. I wouldn't let her near Davina, even if I had to kill her myself.

~O~

I opened the door to the Plantation, exhaustion wearing at my muscles. Talking teenage witches down seemed to take it out of me.

"Are you two drinking?" I asked when I saw Hayley and Rebekah, a glass of whiskey in Bek's hand. "Oh thank god. Pour me one."

" _Rebekah_ 's drinking - pregnant, duh. And are you even legal age?" Hayley questioned. I rolled my eyes and Rebekah obliged. I gulped it down quickly, feeling the alcohol's warmth spread through my body. The front door opened once more and Elijah and Nik entered, looking a little battered.

"Fight with Marcel?" Rebekah intoned, grinning. Klaus shot her a glare.

"I need to talk to you," I said, approaching Nik and grabbing his wrist. "Now." He looked mildly concerned. I hauled him toward the study where I closed the door behind us - as if that could stop prying ears.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's something else going on," I said. "Something you need to understand."

"Marcel told me the rest about the Harvest ritual - how he saved little Davina's life and such," Klaus said.

"Right," I nodded. "But did he tell you that the whole reason Sophie is doing all of this - linking herself to Hayley, drawing you to New Orleans - is because she wants to complete the Harvest ritual? She wants to kill Davina and finish it so that her niece Monique comes back to life. Supposedly."

Nik leaned back on the desk, looking thoughtful. "She's manipulating us to try and find Davina."

"I'm not going to let her kill her, Nik," I said and stepped closer, at the same height as him because he was leaning back against the desk. "I need you on my side with this."

His expression got defensive. "What happened to my thirst for power? What happened to me getting you or Hayley killed?"

I looked away. "I meant what I said Klaus….But right now I need you. Please."

He studied my face for a moment, seemingly deciding. The air was thick with tension and his eyes darted down to my lips. For one heart-stuttering moment, I was positive he was going to kiss me. But then he just said, "Fine. I'll help you protect Davina. But in exchange, I need you to get that de-vampirisation spell off of her."

I nodded. "I will. Just give me a little time." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "She can't do it yet Klaus. She's not going to be able to in the next few days either."

He relented, sighing. It seemed we had come to an agreement. But how long would that last?

~O~

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and write more whilst the creative juices are flowing!

Please leave a review to encourage me and tell me what you think!

Love you all x


	13. An Abomination

"Why do you care so much for this girl?" Rebekah questioned as I made myself a sandwich. "Davina locked you up, took your magic and yet you're so adamant on protecting the little brat."

"You know why," I turned to look at her. "You know exactly why."

She pursed her lips. "Because you see yourself in her."

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off when I heard a small shout from the living room. Rebekah and I looked at each other before quickly hurrying in to find the source of the noise.

Hayley stood, clasping her neck painfully.

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah questioned, worried. I reached out and placed my hand on Hayley's arm.

"Hell if I know," Hayley responded, removing her hand to reveal some blood on the side of her neck. "Felt like I was being stabbed." She looked confused for a moment before realisation flooded her face. "Sophie."

~O~

"Alright little witch, your time to shine," Nik smirked. "Time for you to do your little spells and unlink Hayley and Sophie."

Nik had arrived back at the plantation to tell us that Sophie had been kidnapped by Agnes, the witches' last living elder. There was no doubt in our mind that whatever Agnes planned to do to Sophie, it would not end well for Hayley and the baby.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I can't just break it Klaus, it's not that simple," I explained. "Technically speaking, only the witch that cast the spell can break it."

"Well Sophie's sister, Jane-Anne, cast the spell!" Klaus said.

"Well where's she?" I questioned.

"Dead! In a tomb or unmarked grave or some such," Was Nik's reply and I cursed under my breath.

"Wait so you're telling me that because she's dead, I'm going to be tied to Sophie forever?" Hayley demanded. I shook my head.

"No, every spell has a loophole. Sophie, being Jane-Anne's blood and one half of the participants in the spell, means that she can most likely break it. For another witch though, like me…" I bit my lip trying to think of another way to undo the curse. "It's a little more difficult."

"Well you managed to break the link between you and Davina and you weren't the witch that cast that," Rebekah pointed out.

"Yes, but someone," I eyed Klaus. "Had just killed a witch in front of me, meaning I had a surge of power. Plus I channeled an overhead comet and I was one of the participants in the spell. It's harder to break from the outside."

"So what do we do?" Hayley said.

"I'm not saying it's impossible. Only very, very hard. I'm going to need power and time," I said.

"Well I sent Elijah to go and break Sophie out," Nik said. "You figure out how to break this spell and-"

He was cut out when Hayley groaned and held her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, crouching down beside the pregnant werewolf.

"I don't know," she murmured. "Maybe it's just morning sickness."

Rebekah reached out and touched her forehead. "You're burning up."

I gulped. "I'm going to get on breaking that spell."

"You do that," Nik agreed. "I'm going to go kill a witch elder."

~O~

"How's she doing?" I asked, my grimoire in hand, walking into Hayley's bedroom.

"She's…" Rebekah trailed off, padding a damp cloth on Hayley's sweating forehead.

"I feel like I'm being cooked in an oven," Hayley said, her voice a little breathy. Concern clouded my face.

"Elijah texted. Sophie's been injected with this dark object that's supposed to raise your temperature enough to…to kill the baby," I explained. "But don't worry. If I break the spell between you and-"

I cut myself off when Elijah and Sophie quickly entered the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah demanded, glaring at Sophie.

"I'm trying to help," Sophie said.

"Help? You're the reason we're in this mess!" Rebekah yelled back.

"I'm going to break the spell that connects you two," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"There's no way you could break that spell," Sophie said, although she looked a little worried. "It'd require way too much power."

"As it just so happens, power is my specialty," I shot back. "I'm going to go figure this out." I stormed out of the room. But I knew Sophie was right; the only way I was going to break the binding spell was with power, more than I had currently. But there was someone who could help me with that.

~O~

I was around the corner from the church when there was a whoosh sound and suddenly there was a shadowy figure, leaning against one of the brick buildings casually. I stopped in my tracks, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Nice night for a walk," the figure commented, his deep voice echoing around the otherwise empty street. He pushed off from the wall and sauntered toward me.

My jaw clenched. "Marcel."

"Where you headed at this time of night?" He asked, smirking, his handsome face illuminated by one of the street lights.

"None of your business," I snapped, going to walk past him. He grabbed my arm, tight, pulling me against his chest. "Let go of me!" I hissed, struggling against his strong grip.

"You lied and manipulated Davina and whatever you're going to say to her now-"

"Davina," I cut him off, my voice venomous. "Is the only reason I'm not ripping your heart from your chest right now! She just so happens to care about you. But if you don't let me go, Davina or not, I will kill you."

Time was running out, I knew I had to get to Davina and break the spell before Hayley's baby died. In fact, for some odd reason that I was still yet to discover, I was desperate to save that baby.

"Let her go, Marcel," we both flinched a little at the sudden, distinctly British voice. Klaus stood just a few metres away, his hands behind his back, looking at us. "She's under my protection."

"Your protection?" Marcel questioned. "See I was under the impression she didn't need anyone's protection."

"Yeah," I breathed. "You're right about that." I lifted a hand and he flew back, smacking against the wall hard. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and began to make my way toward the church, passing Nik as I did. "Thanks for the help, but I think I had it covered." He was smirking, looking a little impressed. I hurried into the church and skidded to a halt when I saw the Father and the witch Agnes, hand cuffed and sitting on a pew. "Sorry to interrupt," I smiled awkwardly. "I'll just…" I pointed at the stairs leading to the attic before quickly making my way up them.

I pushed open Davina's door, who looked up at me. "Maddy," she said. "What are you doing here? Marcel could be here any minute!"

"Yeah I think that ship sailed," I said, pulling my grimoire out of my shoulder bag and putting it on her desk. "I need your help, Davina. Please."

She looked at me, a little wary, before sighing. "With what?"

I grinned. "Thank you. I need you to help me do a spell, but we're going to have to channel each other."

"Maddy…I don't think I know how," Davina twisted her bracelet.

"It's ok," I reached out my hand. "I'll show you." She hesitated, but only for a moment before putting her hand in my own. I could feel the power rush between us. "We can do this."

I pulled a tied up knot of rope to use as representation of the spell binding Sophie and Hayley. It took a few tries, but just as the clocks stroke 9, the spell finally lifted, the knot undoing between Davina and I.

We grinned at each other.

"We did it," she said. I nodded in agreement and squeezed her hand.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She paused, looking at me. "Why?" She said. "Why are you helping the Mikaelson's? I mean, is it just because you're friends with Rebekah?"

I studied her for a moment, mulling over my answer. "No," I finally decided. "It's not just because of Rebekah….I don't know," I admitted. "It just-…Feels right." _There's something about that werewolf and her baby. Something I haven't figured out yet._ I didn't say this out loud to Davina. I left soon after, making my way down the steps. I stopped in my tracks at the sight before me. Three dead bodies lay on the ground, Elijah's hands bloody as he stared at Agnes. Nik looked pleased.

"I swore you would not die by my brother's hand," Elijah said. "I said nothing of my own."

His hand went around her throat and panic surged in my chest.

"No Elijah wait!" I shouted, just in time before he snapped her neck.

The two Originals looked at me. "You wish for me to spare _her_?" Elijah questioned. "Why?"

I approached them, looking at Agnes. "She's a witch," I said. Her eyes were begging me, begging for me to stop them. "All I've wanted, this whole time, was to protect the witches."

Nik sighed. "Come on love, she's not exactly one of the good guys-"

" _But_ ," I interrupted him, shooting him a glare to make him shut up. I straightened my posture, crossing my arms. "She also tried to kill an innocent baby today. Not to mention she's the one that supported killing 5 innocent girls in some crazy ritual. So no, I'm not asking you to spare her. I'm just saying that I can't be here when you do it. Witch siphon, remember?"

Elijah nodded, understanding.

Agnes's eyes turned hateful as she realised that I was not going to save her. "No of course you wouldn't save one of your own!" She shouted. "Because you're not one of us. You're an abomination." Her words were venomous and they pierced my heart, making me tense up. My fists clenched. "You came here looking for redemption, thinking that if you save some witches it'll somehow absolve you of whatever horrid deeds you've done. Well it won't. You're wrong, whatever you are. Your mother should have killed you at birth."

In a rage I leaped at her but Nik caught me, pulling me back against him and glaring at Agnes. "Best shut your mouth now witch," he hissed. "Before we decide to draw out your death and make it much more painful than it needs to be." Perhaps if I hadn't been so upset, I would have noticed how angry he was that her words were hurting me.

Tears burnt my eyes, predominantly because what she said rang true in my heart.

"Get Madelyn out of here brother," Elijah said and his grip around Agnes's throat tightened. "I'll finish up."

Nik turned me in his arms, holding me close against him and then the world around us was suddenly a blur. For a few moments, all I could hear was wind. And then…silence.

We were on the lawn, outside of the Plantation. Nik's arms were still around me, my forehead resting on his chest. I didn't look up because there were tears in my eyes. I could hear his heart beat, pressed against my ear, through the soft cotton of his shirt. It was comforting, in a way. I listened to it for a few moments.

He let out a breath, but didn't let me go. Finally he said, "Don't listen to her. She's an old, lying bitch."

I slowly shook my head before pulling back slightly to look up at him. His face fell when he saw I'd been crying.

"No," I said, my voice wobbling, breaking. "She's right… I'm defective…wrong. I should've never been born."

He scoffed and shook his head, gripping my chin and tipping my head up to look at him. "That is preposterous, Madelyn. Listen to me," he said, with such passion that I had no choice but to believe him. "You saved my child's life today, do you understand that? You are not an abomination. You choose to do good, to be good. There's nothing more _right_ than that." I could tell, from the look in his eyes, that he believed what he was saying, believed it whole-heartedly. My hands fisted in his shirt, curling around the material. The night air was chilly and I shivered closer to his body heat. Right then, in that moment, there was not a single other soul in the world, apart from him and I.

His hand slid from my chin to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing away a stray tear gently. I had never felt like that in my life; my heart pounding so hard it was in my throat, my stomach knotting itself to pieces and my legs wobbling from something other than fear or sadness.

He leaned a little closer and suddenly my lips ached with the need to be kissed, by him and him alone. He was about to, I could tell, his eyes darting down and then back up at my eyes as he leaned closer still.

The door to the plantation was flung open and I sprung back, shame washing over me suddenly. "What the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah demanded, walking down the stairs, a bag tossed over her shoulder. She looked appalled at the sight she'd just walked in, or rather out, on.

"Bekah it's not what you think," I quickly said, stepping further away from Klaus. _What the hell were you thinking?_

"Oh I beg to differ darling," Nik said, looking a little offended. "It was exactly what you think."

"Seriously? I can't even have one friend without you trying something!" Rebekah shouted, clearly furious.

"Nothing is going on between us!" I pushed. "I promise."

Nik glared at me and his clear anger hurt me enough to make my gaze drop. He turned on his heel and stormed off, away into the night.

"Nik…" I called after him, but stopped myself from chasing after him.

"What are you thinking?" Rebekah said, her voice sounding reserved. "He's not good, Madelyn. You will get hurt."

"No I won't," I said. "Because nothing is happening. I don't have feelings for him." She looked disbelieving. "I don't!"

"Whatever," she said, brushing past me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving!" She spun back around. "Leaving this God forsaken city and never coming back! I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, but clearly that's not going to appease you very much!"

"Leaving?" I questioned. "Why?"

She closed her eyes a moment and shook her head. "You'll realise soon, if you stay. This city is like poison. Niklaus is nothing but treacherous and manipulative. He will use you, Maddy. Please…Just be careful."

She turned and went to walk away but I called after her. "Rebekah wait," I walked up to her and grabbed her hands. I gulped down my sorrow. "If you wish to leave… then go. Be happy. That's all I want for you, my friend. My dearest friend. You helped me when I needed you most. So I'll help you now. If you want to go, go. I will stay here and try and help Elijah protect that baby and I will keep Klaus from trying to find you."

Rebekah looked close to crying and she squeezed my hands. "Thank you, Maddy."

"And when I am done in this city," I said. "I'll find you. And we will be together again."

She pulled me in for a hug and I held her close against me. I breathed in her familiar scent and remembered, fondly, our time at Brimstone Diner, spent waitressing tables and laughing together. Then she pulled back, looking at me, before she walked away and got in her car. She turned around only once before driving away.

~O~

A shrill noise startled me awake, although I had not been asleep long. I turned and snatched up my phone, quickly answering it before it woke Davina, who was soundly asleep beside me.

"What?" I asked into the phone, rubbing at my eyes.

"Is she with you?" Elijah demanded over the phone, his voice tinged with desperation.

I sat up, worry creasing my face. "Who?"

"Hayley, is she with you?"

"No," I said. "Is she at the plantation?"

"She's gone," Elijah said. "I'm going to call Rebekah, can you please get here as fast as possible."

"No don't!" I exclaimed and Davina stirred slightly beside me, so I lowered my voice. "Don't call her."

Elijah paused. "What?"

"Rebekah's left town Elijah," I said. "Let her be. Let her live. I'll help you find Hayley. I'm on my way now."

~O~

"What happened?" I questioned as I walked into the plantation house. Nik and Elijah stood in the living room, displeasure creasing their face. "Where is she?" Klaus side-eyed me, but I ignored him. We had bigger problems.

"We don't know," Elijah replied.

"Marcel was here," Nik said. "I ran into him in the Quarter. He knows that we weren't at the Palace Royale. He must have followed Joshua here." Klaus rounded on me, eyes blazing. "I thought you were staying here to look over her! I left you and Rebekah here, thinking one of you-"

"Me?" I burst out, angry. "You're the one that stormed off like a little baby! You never said that I was supposed to stay here and watch her!"

"Enough, both of you," Elijah cut in. "If Marcel was here, then he must have taken her. We need to get her back. Now. We'll go to the compound, Madelyn you check around the Quarter, just in case."

I nodded, my stomach twisting. _Please let Hayley and the baby be safe._

~O~

I searched all the places I could think of with no luck, but honestly I thought it unlikely that she would be out, just having a stroll somewhere. I hurried to the compound when I was done, but was stopped by a vampire guard.

"Excuse me," I said, threatening menace dripping from my voice. He didn't budge, simply glaring down at me.

I prepared myself to snap his neck when a familiar voice called, "Let her through." Marcel stood in the main square of the compound, looking at me as I brushed past the vampire.

"You're welcome," Marcel said, as if I needed to thank him just for letting me in. I rolled my eyes before spotting Nik and Elijah, who were siting comfortably on chairs.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, storming up to them. "I'm out running all over the Quarter looking for her and you're just sitting here doing nothing?"

Nik raised his eyebrows at me, a small, smug smirk painted on his lips. I wanted to hit it off. "They're waiting for you actually. Want you to do a little locator spell for them. I offered them one of my witches…but it seems they only trust you to do it."

I sighed. "Fine. Someone get me a bloody map."

~O~

"She's in the back country," I said, watching as Nik's blood travelled along the map. "Way out in the bayou."

"I don't suppose you could be more precise," Elijah said.

"What's wrong Elijah? You worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" Klaus taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Do shut up," I muttered and he glared at me. The animosity between us was tangible.

"What is going on between you two?" Elijah questioned, looking between Nik and I.

"Nothing," we both said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

I sighed. "Davina's told me stories about exiled werewolves, encampments of them. Maybe she went to find them."

"Clearly she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her," Klaus said and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're insufferable," I muttered under my breath.

He turned to smirk at me. "Really? Is that what you thought last night, when you were clinging to me like a lost little child?"

Rage burst throughout me and I stood abruptly, my chair crashing to the floor behind me. "You're a piece of shit!" I bit out, hurt that he would use the fact that I was upset the previous night against me. "You're just upset that you can't get me into bed! Well guess what Klaus," I stepped closer. "I'd rather die, than ever be with you."

I stormed past him, knocking my shoulder against his as I went. I stomped out of the compound, only to run straight into Marcel. I stumbled back but he quickly reached out and steadied me.

"Easy there tiger. Where you off to in such a hurry?" He grinned.

"I'm trying to get away from smug, self-entitled vampires, so if you'll just move along," I tried to go past him but he stopped me.

"I actually wanted to have a little chat with you-"

"Well I'm not in the mood Marcel," I bit out.

"Too bad," he said, his voice serious. "Now you listen to me. I know that you've been visiting Davina. I don't know exactly what you've been saying, but if you're trying to get her to betray me, you can stop bothering. She isn't going to. You need to back off, Madelyn. Leave Davina alone."

"Alone?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "She shouldn't be locked up, alone right now Marcel. She needs someone. Me."

I finally pushed past him, but stopped when he called after me. "Wait," he said and I turned back. He walked a little closer. "I know that you're trying to do the right thing by her."

I gulped and nodded. "I am."

"So let me try and do right by you," he said and I could see in his eyes that he really did care. "Stick away from the Mikaelsons. Whatever thing you have going on with Klaus, whatever deal. Cut it off. It won't end well for you. You'll end up dead. And I don't want to see that. You should get out while you can." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving me to contemplate what exactly I was doing on the sidewalk of New Orleans.

~O~

A/N: Hello my friends! Sorry about any and all mistakes in this - I didn't edit it whoops. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless - and it was extra long! Yay!

So, as you can see I have sort of put Rebekah 'on a bus' so to speak, which is when you send a character away, pretty much with the option to still bring them back. Obviously, I will definitely be bringing Rebekah back in the future! However, for the time being I am trying to cut down on Originals plot to make more room for my own plot. Does that make sense? I hope so. Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind. I will, most likely, also be putting Cami 'on a bus' because she really doesn't fit in with this story - can't have Klaus having a different love interest now can we?

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of all this! I hope it's not too much of a mess. As you guys can see, there is some development in Maddy and Nik's relationship! Yay! Also some regression, but well…it happens.

Love you all very much xx


	14. Deal with the Devil

Some hours after Klaus and Elijah had left in search of Hayley in the Bayou, the door to the Plantation house opened. However, only one brother had returned.

"What happened?" I asked Klaus, worry lacing my voice. "Where's Hayley and Elijah? Did you find her?"

"Oh I found her," his voice was even more cynical than usual and his shoulders were hunched. He looked upset and there was blood smudged at the side of his mouth.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to guess?" I demanded.

"Here's the quick version; an old foe of mine, my first Hybrid actually, kidnapped her to test out a little theory about whether my baby's blood can make more Hybrids. Turns out it can and after I sent my failure of a Hybrid away, both my brother and Hayley turned on me and accused me of knowing all along that the baby's blood was the key to making a Hybrid army. According to them that's the only reason I've even shown any interest in my own offspring," his bitter voice made me hesitate, but still I had to ask.

"Well…is that the only reason you're interested?"

He scoffed, his eyes blazing. "Of course you would take their side! Anyone but the evil Klaus Mikaelson's, who apparently can do no good in your eyes. I'm surrounded by treachery and incompetence. Rebekah's left town, Elijah and Hayley turn on me, Marcel and Davina plot my demise, and you!" He pointed at me accusingly. "You side with any of them against me, constantly trying to thwart-"

"Thwart what?" I interrupted, my frustration bleeding into my voice. "Thwart your big plans to take over the city? You really think I care? I'm just trying to protect people that are innocent - Davina and Hayley and your child! If that means that I have to protect them from you, then so be it. I promised Rebekah that I would help Elijah keep Hayley and the baby safe and Davina doesn't deserve any of this! If you would work with us instead of against, then maybe-"

"Elijah beseeches me to care about that baby and when I finally do he concocts some illusion that I only ever wanted it for my own gain! As if I planned for any of this to happen!"

A wave of sympathy washed over me. "Hey," I stepped toward him, catching one of his hands and holding it between my own. "I believe you. I don't think you want to use this baby to create Hybrids or whatever - I just had to be sure." His gaze softened and although his mouth remained set in a frown, his fingers curled around mine ever so slightly. I pulled away, shifting. "Look, I was angry before. At myself and at you. But I think that us hating each other…it's only going to end one way; mutual destruction. if we work together, maybe we can figure out a way where we all get what we want. You get your city, Davina stays safe and alive and so does the baby and Hayley. Everyone's happy."

"Except Marcel," Klaus pointed out.

"Yeah well, Marcel may care about Davina but he's using her. And he kidnapped me! Maybe he deserves whatever he gets."

"Are you proposing we form an alliance, little witch? Even with your precious Rebekah gone?" His usual smirk slowly began to replace the frown on his face.

I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage as if it were trying to break free. It felt strange. "How about we just call it a deal? One thing in exchange for another."

"And what would this deal comprise of, exactly?"

"I'll get you the de-vampirisation spell back and I'll help you protect Hayley, and in return you promise to help me protect Davina. And that you won't hurt her, no matter what. Sound fair?"

His smirk widened. "You have yourself a deal with the devil."

~O~

I walked into the Compound, feeling somewhat apprehensive. Vampires milled around, eyeing me like they either hated me or thought I was their next meal. I gulped, but refused to let any fear outwardly show.

"Madelyn," Marcel came down the stairs and toward me. "To what do I owe this uninvited pleasure."

I quirked an eyebrow. "I'm doing this out of courtesy, because I know somewhere deep down you care about Davina." I took in a deep breath. "She's leaving that dusty old attic. She's going to come live with me."

"Excuse me?" Marcel looked at me as if he expected me to say I was joking. "You want Davina to go and live at the Plantation with Klaus?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," I said. "I have my own apartment, that I was staying in up until I was kidnapped by a certain pompous vampire. She'll stay there with me - where no vampires are invited in. Including Klaus."

He laughed and I felt anger rise in my chest. "You really think I'm just going to let you take Davina? What, so Klaus can use her against me to try and reclaim the city? You're not taking her anywhere."

"You're right, I'm not," I stated and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not taking her, because she's not mine to take. She's a person, not a toy or an object. She'll come with me of her own free will, especially after I tell her about your little secret."

"And what secret is that, exactly?"

"Oh, just the fact that the last New Orleans witch elder is dead and you've been hiding it from her."

Marcel's expression dropped and his eyes darkened. "I was going to tell her-"

"Were you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Or were you just going to hide it from her so that she'd keep living in fear, thinking she wasn't freaking allowed to go outside? You're using her - just admit it."

"I'm not-"

I put up my hand to stop him. "Actually," I interrupted. "I just realised…I don't care. I'm going to talk to her now. She'll be at my place by nightfall."

"She can't leave the attic anyway. Last time I tried to take her out of there she freaked out and her powers went crazy."

"Yeah she's quite the little actress," I said, remembering the promise Davina had made to me that she wouldn't let Marcel take her out of the church.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told her that if she let you take her away from the attic, that chances were I wouldn't be able to find her again. So she promised she'd find a way to stay. I guess she did."

"She was faking it?" Marcel demanded.

"I guess you're both pretenders then," I replied and turned to walk away.

"She won't turn on me. She won't." He sounded almost…desperate.

I looked at him over my shoulder and wondered why my heart was weak enough to feel pity for him. "No, she probably wouldn't have. If you hadn't lied to her face." I walked away.

~O~

Tears welled in the young girl's eyes as Davina processed what I had just told her.

"Marcel lied to me," Davina breathed. "If Agnes is dead, then that means that I'm safe. The witches can't complete the ritual, I don't need to hide anymore."

"He did lie, but I wouldn't say you're completely safe, not until their power fades for good. But you certainly don't need to hide up in this dusty attic any longer. I want you to come with me, to my apartment. We'll be safe there - no vampires allowed," I smiled.

Davina nodded but she still looked distressed. "He was just using me this whole time. He doesn't care about me. He's just like the other witches."

I let out a long breath. I had two options here; I could lie and tell Davina that she was right, that Marcel didn't care about her at all and that she was nothing but a weapon to him and, in doing so, I would solidify her hate for him and her allegiance to myself. Or I could do the right thing; I could tell her the truth, that Marcel was walking a fine line and that he did love her but somehow his thirst for power had blurred that. After a moments deliberation, I went with the latter.

"You're wrong, D. He does care about you. He just let his need to maintain control blur his vision. I don't think he's a bad person. He and Klaus just care way too much about who's running this damn city."

"Do you trust him?" Davina asked and my eyebrows furrowed. "Klaus," she clarified.

I took in a shaky breath. "I don't-…I don't know. No. Maybe. I don't think he's evil, if that's what you mean. But I wouldn't trust him, not completely. He hasn't earned it yet."

"Yet?" Davina looked unconvinced.

"We're kind of…working together-"

"But you said Rebekah left! I thought that was the only reason you were with them. The Originals…They're dangerous, Maddy. I can feel it," Davina said and I could see the genuine worry in her gaze. I took her hand in mine.

"I know that. And I'm not underestimating him. But I promised Rebekah that I would keep Hayley and the baby safe and I wanna keep you safe too. Teaming up with Klaus…it seems like the best way to do that. You understand, don't you?" I squeezed her hand and se begrudgingly nodded. "Now, pack what you want to take with you, we can come back for anything we can't carry-"

"Maddy, if you're working with Klaus then…there's something you need to know," Davina interrupted me and I noted that she looked torn.

"What is it?" I asked and she winced, looking away. "Davina, what's wrong?"

~~

The phone rung once, twice, three times. I wasn't sure he was going to answer, but finally his distinctively British voice flowed through the phone.

"Madelyn," he greeted. "I trust Davina is settling into-"

"Where are you?" I interrupted. "Where are you right now?"

I heard him take pause at the sound of my distressed voice. "I'm on my way to the Compound. Marcel wants to have a private chat."

"Nik, it's a trap. I just spoke to Davina. Marcel told her that he's planning on having all of his guys ambush you and then he wanted Davina to do a desiccating spell on you, lock you away. She's coming with me, so she won't be doing any spell. But Marcel's still going to try to take you down. You can't go there."

There was silence over the other end of the line and I could practically taste his anger growing, growing, like a simmering beast, waiting to explode.

"Marcel wants to take me down? And here I was thinking he wanted to make peace, to talk," his voice was filled with barely contained rage but she could hear, beneath the fury, an undercurrent of pain. He was hurting. "Well let him try. He won't be able to. I'll tear him apart if I have to-"

"You can't just walk into a trap! He has countless numbers of vampires, all completely loyal to him!"

"Don't worry about me, love. I'll deal with Marcel. You just make sure you get Davina to your apartment where Marcel can't get to her."

"Klaus-"

"Do it Madelyn. Now." He hung up, leaving me to worry whether he would even make it through the day.

I shouldn't have though; there was nothing to worry about. Klaus Mikaelson was immortal, the Original Hybrid, and even Marcel's vast army of vampires could not defeat or overcome him.

~O~

A/N: Hey guys! Omg I'm back?! I wonder if anyone is still reading this hahaha. If you are; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's short but I'm hoping to get another one up ASAP! I'm feeling inspired! Also, again, I didn't proofread so I'm really sorry about any mistakes!

Pleaseeeee leave a review to let me know that you guys are still alive out there! I'm really sorry that this story has been moving along so slow. PLEASE leave a review! I would be eternally grateful.

Lots of love! xoxo Adios!


End file.
